


forces of attraction | harry potter

by eulea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogsmeade, Hopeful Ending, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, LGBTQ Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not a Crossover, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Pride, Slow Romance, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tragic Romance, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eulea/pseuds/eulea
Summary: [choose your character]✦ a story about a girl who is unsure about her feelings, her heart is set on three different people (maybe more), all of whom also have different feelings for her.✦ a story about a girl who is looking for her sexuality, unfortunately, her uneducated parents make it difficult for her to accept her sexuality and coming out to her friends,the days go on with both sadness and joy.The second war beginsAnd lots of death, tears, and blood.As Kim Kardashian said: "tragic"
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MAYBE LOTS OF GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKE SORRY English isn't my first language, I used Grammarly as a help :)))))
> 
> CHAPTER 1 AND 2 MAY BE BORING BUT TRUST ME OK 
> 
> I MIGHT USE SOME KNOWN ARTIST SONGS FOR THIS STORY (I WILL SLIGHTLY CHANGE THE NAME IG BUT IYKYK ;) )
> 
> some of the scenes are inspired by a song I love,,

_ Chapter 1 _

Everyone's surely excited about their birthday, getting lots of gifts and birthday wishes. But most importantly on your 11th birthday. Hogwarts letter. All young wizards and witches dream. Fortunately, it's Lea's 11th birthday today, August 8th. 

"Happy Birthday, sweety!" Yelled Lea's mum downstairs. She's an average tall woman, her straight mushroom brown hair tied in a ponytail and she has black eyes. It's 10 in the morning. Lea just got up from a very odd dream that she soon forgot. She waddles downstairs and saw her mum and dad smiling with cake in their hands. Lea's smiles. "Thanks," she said smiling weakly. "I got you the rainbow-colored cake just how you like" "And here's the gift! Open after you eat, OK" said Lea's dad. He's shorter than mum but much bigger than her. He has short curly black hair and his dark brown eyes exposed to sunlight. Lea sits in the dining room with her dad reading his usual newspaper, The Quibbler, and hot coffee while mum cooking breakfast. 

"Dad, would you like some?" Asked Lea. Dad let out a small chuckle, 

"Nope, I'm too old for a cake" 

"But I can't finish it all" 

"Well, you don't have to finish it now aren't you?" 

Lea released a quiet sigh and smile. "So, can I open the gift now?" Asked Lea, now looking at dad desperately. "Yes, of course," Lea grabs the gift that sits beside her and opens it. "Woah" "Thanks, dad!" Lea looked happy but sad at the same time. "Well, I bet you'll wear it at Hogwarts-" "Hogwarts?" Snap Lea, "Did I get the letter?" "Of course you did" Dad let a small chuckle. "You actually got it about a week ago, but I wanted to give it to you on your birthday. As I said, this is a gift from me and mum to congratulate you for your acceptance at Hogwarts" Lea smiles. "Well, I'm gonna wear it every day!" "Lucky you, I have jinxed it. Therefore any people who forcefully try to take that off will have a very bad day. Except for you and mum and dad of course!" 

Lea smile and puts the hair clips on her straight black hair. It's both yellow, her favorite color. But she still gonna ask dad why they bought the color yellow. "Because I'm a hundred percent sure you'll get Hufflepuff!" "Oh-" "Speaking of Hufflepuff," said mum suddenly. "Here's your Hogwarts letter and here's your breakfast.." Lea smile widens at the sight of the letter. Dad told her almost every day that Hogwarts is the best school ever, and that he made some really nice and fun friends there. "Oh, a letter from Primrose, that's unusual," said Dad, taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, maybe it's because today is Lea's birthday" Mum answer, pouring jasmine tea. It's true that this is odd. Lea's sister rarely written home, usually every once a month maybe once every two weeks on a good day. "Good thing that she remembers Lea's birthday!" Said mum looking at Lea, smiling. Primrose rarely writes to them because she focuses on her career as a singer and sometimes she forgot to write 'cause she's exhausted. "Can I write back to her?" Lea asked, reading her sister's letter, usually, mum and dad are the ones who write back to her. "Of course you can"

  
  


_ Dear Primrose, _

_ thanks for the birthday wish! I got accepted at Hogwarts, I hope you'll come home soon. I know you're very busy these days, and I hope you for the best! and I know one day you'll be very famous because you actually make nice music. _

_ I'm wondering, can I help you? I always wanted to make songs too because of you but I can't sing, SO can I make lyrics for you? Just for fun. Maybe it actually turns out pretty good. _

_ Anyway, I hope you all the best, please eat healthy food and drink more water!! _

_ Love, Lea _

  
  


She sends it with her family owl named snow because he's very fluffy and white as snow.

"I can't wait to buy all the stuff I need! You always said that diagon alley is very magical!" Lea said to her dad looking cheerfully. "It is! You should take a shower now, dear." "Right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring? Yeah ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad grammar and spelling  
> And poor word choice

_Chapter 2_

September 1st is getting closer as days go by. Lea is very excited to learn new things and making friends at Hogwarts. Today is the very first day she's going to diagon alley and see some magical stuff. She doesn't live near magic. In fact, she's living in the muggle world, but far from muggles. Because dad told Lea that muggles don't like magic. Her mum is a muggle and working as a doctor. She goes to work by driving her car. Lea inspired to be like her mother. A wizard doctor or also known as the healer. Her father is a half-blood and is a curse-breaker, dad doesn't talk much about it. 

"So, dad how are we getting there?” Asked Lea excitedly. 

"This, floo powder" answered dad. Mum rests her hands on Lea’s shoulder.

"Now, you have to be very careful with this. Because if you don't talk clearly then you're gone forever!" Said dad in his haunting voice. Lea doesn't know if his dad is over-exaggerating or not. 

"Now, try speaking 'Diagon Alley' very clearly" 

"Uh.., diagonally?" 

"NOPE! VERY WRONG. It's D I a g on" 

"Diagon.." 

"A L L E Y" 

"Alley!" 

"very good. Now combine both words please miss Lea" "uh Diagon Alley!" Shout Lea. "Very good! Now watch me, grab a hand full of the floo powder," "Dear, can you hold This for me please" dad gives the floo powder to mum. "Now you toss it in the fireplace and" 

_BLAST_

A green flame appears. "Now you step inside don't worry it's not hot, and shout 'Diagon Alley' very clearly OK" Lea nodded her heart is beating very fast, she's nervous. She can feel her palm getting sweaty. She looks at dad now inside the fireplace saying 'Diagon alley' then _BOOM_ he and the fire is gone. 

"You're gonna be alright" mum smiling. She hugged Lea and kissed her on the cheek, "you're not coming?" “No, Here take this. You remember what your dad told you to do right? Say ‘Diagon alley’ very clearly” she’s talking very seriously now, not even a smile. Lea nervously grabs a hand-full of the floo powder and toss it in. She closes her eyes and shouted ‘DIAGON ALLEY’. Lea feels dizzy and wanted to vomit, 

Lea opens her eyes very slowly. “There you are, I know you can do it” smiles dad. “Dad?” Lea opens her eye fully now. She instantly hugs her dad. “I thought I’m dead or something!” dad just let out a small chuckle. “Now now, I bring your letter here, let’s see” 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work [robes](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Robes) (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves ([dragon](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon) hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)



Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

[ _The Standard Book of Spells_](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Standard_Book_of_Spells) _(Grade 1) by_ [ _Miranda Goshawk_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Miranda_Goshawk)

[ _A History of Magic_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/A_History_of_Magic) _by_ [ _Bathilda Bagshot_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bathilda_Bagshot)

[ _Magical Theory_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Theory) _by_ [ _Adalbert Waffling_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Adalbert_Waffling)

[ _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/A_Beginner%27s_Guide_to_Transfiguration) _by_ [ _Emeric Switch_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Emeric_Switch)

[ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/One_Thousand_Magical_Herbs_and_Fungi) _by_ [ _Phyllida Spore_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Phyllida_Spore)

[ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Drafts_and_Potions) _by_ [ _Arsenius Jigger_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Arsenius_Jigger)

[ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them) _by_ [ _Newt Scamander_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Newton_Scamander)

[ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dark_Forces:_A_Guide_to_Self-Protection) _by_ [ _Quentin Trimble_ ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Quentin_Trimble)

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 [ wan ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand)d 

1 [ cauldron ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cauldron) (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 [ telescope ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Telescope)

1 set [ brass scales ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Brass_scales)

Students may also bring if they desire, an [owl](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Owl) OR a [cat](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cat) OR a [toad](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Toad)

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

“That’s a lot,” Lea thought while walking beside her dad. “Woah” Lea never see something like this before, it feels like she might cry. “It’s so beautiful... Diagon Alley.” dad smiles, now they are heading to some kind of robes shop. “This is Madam Malkin’s Robes, now do you mind going there alone?” “Where are you going?” Lea asked nervously. “I’m going to Gringotts, it’s a wizarding bank. I won’t be long I promise” Dad hugs Lea and pat her head, he went ahead. 

Feeling anxious, Lea coming in Madam Malkin’s shop. “Hogwarts, dear?” Lea looks up fast. The store is very quiet, which makes Lea more nervous. “Right” her voice is so quiet as if she was whispering. “Now now don’t be shy” smiles the old lady. She has kind eyes and smile, Lea feels like she’s talking to her grandma. “Got the lot here – another young girl being fitted up just now, in fact.” In the back of the shop, a girl with a bushy brown hair was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Lea on a stool next to her, slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

“Hello,” said the girl. “Hi, Hogwarts too?” “Yep, know what your house would be?” asked the bushy-haired girl. “Um, dad said I might be in Hufflepuff” Lea answered looking rather happy. “Well, Hufflepuff’s a... great house. I hope I’m in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad,” Lea looked at her, she looks bossy but nice at the same time. 

“Well, I suppose your father studied in Hogwarts?” 

“Yeah, he was a Gryffindor” 

“Nice, well I’m the only witch in my family, muggle-born,” she said, very proudly. “Your parents must be pleased with you,” Lea smiles, the bushy-haired girl smiles too and nodded lightly. “Did you know the Hogwarts great hall ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside? I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” “Really? I did not know that!” “I recommend you read that book” “I’m not really a reader, sorry” Lea is not sorry at all. She prefers reading a poem because it’s much shorter. “I spent all my holiday reading! I couldn’t imagine how I’m going to survive without books!” said the bushy-haired girl, she had a bossy sort of voice “I’m Hermione Granger by the way” she held out her hand, “I’m Eulea Citrine, call me Lea” Lea shake Hermione's hand and smile. “It’s very nice to meet you,” “Lea” she added. “That’s you done, my dear,” said Madam Malkin to Lea, “Well, see you at Hogwarts then,” smiled Lea, she’s now waiting for her father to arrive. 

Soon Lea’s dad arrived, “Sorry if I’m late” “Actually she just now done,” said Madam Malkin. “What took you so long dad?” asked Lea, looking at him, carrying lots of stuff in his hands. “Well, when I came here you’re still not done yet, so I decided to buy you books, and other equipment,” said dad while paying Lea’s robes. 

“Dad, why did you think I’m gonna be in Hufflepuff?” Lea asks suddenly, dad seems surprised “Well, because you act just like your mother, and I’m pretty sure your mum is a Hufflepuff” “What makes you so sure?” “I know things” Lea fell silent. It feels like ages now that none of them talking.

“Now, you only need wand left,” dad said, breaking the silence. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, it smells like earthy musty smell here. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. 

After about what feels like 5 minutes, Lea and dad left the store with her new 10 inches Silver lime wood with Phoenix feather core, slightly yielding flexibility wand "I can't believe it! my OWN wand" Lea looks very happy, she even hugs her wand out of the Ollivanders shop. 

Back at home, she immediately packs her trunk and told her mum all the things that she did there.

“Yeah, and I met this girl at Madam Malkin’s shop. She’s pretty nice!”

“OK”

“She said she wants to be in Gryffindor! Just like dad”

“Nice”

“And she told me that she read lots of books, and one of them is Hogwarts: A History”

“Right” 

Mum doesn’t seem like paying attention at all, but Lea doesn’t notice ‘cause she’s still excited after going back from Diagon Alley, and it seems like she forgot about a letter she sent to her sister. Lea fussing about over an hour.

Still very excited, she even dreamt about her using her wand building castle and riding a broom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad grammar and spelling  
> Poor word choice

_ chapter 3 _

It's September 1st, meaning the day that Lea gets to Hogwarts. Luckily she already packed one week ago, which means now she doesn’t have to do anything besides dressing up. 

“How’re you feeling?” asked mom, brushing Lea’s hair. “Excited! But nervous..” while they tidy up, dad decided to make sure that Lea brings everything. 

“Robes check, books check, wand check.., Dawn”

“Meow”

Dawn, a black female cat that Lea brings as a pet to Hogwarts. 

“Ok, she’s ready!” cried mum, “Let’s take a picture first, ok?” mum took the camera that located in the closet. this is just an ordinary camera that is often used by muggles. Which means that It can not move.

“Everybody says ‘CHEESE’”

“Cheese!”

“Ok we better get going now or she’ll be late!”

Lea, dad, and mum rushed to lift the trunk and headed for the car. Lea picked up Dawn, her cat, and sat in the middle. on the way, they talked about Hogwarts and others. (mostly Hogwarts). About 50 minutes later they arrived king’s cross station, there are a lot of busy people. “Where’s platform 9 and 3 quarters?” dad let out a chuckle. “There,” he pointed at a wall between platforms nine and ten. “That doesn’t make sense” “magic,” said mum quietly.

“Now, you must walk directly at the barrier dividing Platforms Nine and Ten”

“But-”

“Trust me”

“I’m scared”

“Ok then, we’ll do it together” smiled dad. Lea with her other hand holding her trunk, and the other holding dad’s, now running towards the wall. Lea closes her eyes and praying that she won’t hurt herself doing it. She held her breath. She feels like there's a cold wind, "open your eyes" she opened her eyes, and immediately breath again.

"Magic.., isn't it weird?"

"It’s cool!"

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o’clock. Many people there, all, short, orange-haired, brown and of course, many more. Mum appeared from behind and immediately held Lea's head.

"I bet you will get Hufflepuff," said dad suddenly

"If not?"

"I'll buy whatever you want"

Mum nudged dad's hand with her elbow and chuckled.

"Bye Lea," said dad. "Don’t be a bad girl OK, detention is.. not great" "Bye lea my sweet baby girl, we will miss you" mum kissed both of Lea's cheeks and stroked it. "Don't cry," dad said quietly, mum sobs and hugs Lea. "Come up now, You don't want to run out of the compartment, very awful," said mum,

Lea waved to her parents one last time and get up on the train. It looks like it almost full, fortunately, there’s one compartment with only one student there.

“Hi, uh can I sit here?”

The girl with neck-length, jet black hair, and has blunt bangs look up and said “sure” her rude bossy voice reminded Lea of Hermione, which she met at Madam Malkin’s Robe shop. And without thinking, Lea sat down and thanked her. She put her trunk and put Dawn on her lap.

Lea doesn’t want an awkward ride, so she decided to break the silence. 

“I’m Lea by the way. Lea Citrine” 

“I’m Rose,” she answered simply

“What house do you think you’ll be in? Well, my dad thinks I might be in Hufflepuff”

“Oh, I don’t really know, I just let the sorting hat chose for me”

“Sorting hat?”

“Yes, my mum said that later there, we will be wearing hats that can talk called the sorting hats, it chooses what your house is gonna be and it never mistaken”

“Wow, you seem to know a lot!”

Lea feels she will be the dumbest student in school, she has met 2 students that are very smart.

“What else do you know?” Lea asked jokingly. But it seems like a serious question for this girl that she answered for what it feels like hours and hours. She talks about anything. About books or magic or Hogwarts or even animals that Lea doesn’t even know exist, but Lea seems pretty interested in the topic shortly after. She never stops talking. That is until there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, “Anything off the trolley, dears?”. Rose paused and finally take a breath. “Lucky I brought extra galleons today” They got up and look what she has. There were Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other things. Lea decided to only to buy pumpkin pasty. Rose, on the other hand, buys everything she could afford and thanked the trolley lady. Good thing she didn’t buy all of them

“What for? Are you hungry?” asked Lea, concerned.

“Nope, just feel like sharing today. Thank you for listening to me tell them things that been stuck inside my head, feel like I could blow up if I didn’t tell anyone” she smiled. Lea feels good to make someone smile. “Thank you,” “You know, I kinda worried if we didn’t end up in the same house” Lea added. “Why worry? We could still be friends and hang out together” “promise?” asked Lea, showing her pinky. “What’s that suppose to mean?” “It’s called ‘Pinky Promise’ it means making promises with someone, if you locked my pinky with yours that means promise has been made. And if the promise is broken the person can break the finger of the person who broke the promise, it’s simple” “Oh, so it’s like the unbreakable vow” “what’s that?” “Well, just like you said, but more advanced. It’s a magical spell of unknown incantation, in which one witch or wizard makes an oath to another. If either of the two breaks their terms, they die.” before Lea could speak anything, Rose already locked her pinky “I promise” Rose smiled.

They spent the rest of their ride talking, laughing, and eating sweets, that is until three boys showed up. Two of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of

the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.

“Oh look it’s Parish,” said the pale boy carelessly. Rose look angry after they showed up, I mean Lea too ‘cause it looks like they wanted a fight. “The number one richest person in the world, is it?” he spoke in a making-fun-of sort of tone. “Jealous, Malfoy?” Rose answered shortly.

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you?”

“Because... I’m the number one richest person you said?”

“I’m very thankful to have my parents like them, I would be mad if I have yours!”

“At least mine are not death eaters!”

“WAS. ok”

Looks like he is very triggered by that, or embarrassed? Lea couldn’t tell. But she furrowed her brows all the time. The pale boy stays silent while he frowning, eyes looking down.

“Sorry,” Rose said quickly her eyes widen, she feels bad for saying that. “We don’t talk about it.” the pale boy quickly turns over, looking unhappy, but before they go, the pale boy looks at Lea. Lea looks at him with her mouth slightly open and her eyebrows still furrowed she immediately close her mouth. The boy looked away instantly, his head down, eyes on the floor. Went, followed by his two friends.

“Who was that?” asks Lea curiously. “Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, his dad used to be my parents ‘friend’. He used them for their money I think.” “Oh, what a terrible dad!” “You also mentioned that his parents were death eaters?” added Lea. “Yeah, I mean You Know Who’s gone. Don’t know if they’re still death eaters. They could be plotting for You Know Who’s awakening” You Know Who mentioned made Lea shake a little, she wasn’t used to hearing that nickname in her house. “You know, Malfoy kinda cute,” said Lea unexpected, Rose’s eyes widened and her jaw drop. “Cute? Are you mad? He’s a bad person!” cried Rose. She giggled after. “Well, let’s see” 

“Anyway let’s change to robes we will arrive at Hogwarts soon”


	4. -

is this too boring? should i just speed up?


	5. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad grammar and poor word choice

_chapter_ 4

Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts. Before they got to the castle, they must cross the river with a boat. The students don't talk much on the boat, they enjoyed the view. 

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. “The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall,” “Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big. The stone

walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Lea could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start- of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house

becomes yours. “The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

Long story short, Lea got into Hufflepuff, just like what her dad thought she would be, and Rose got into Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff first year followed Gabriel Truman, a prefect to their common room 

“Now, our common room is located in the Hufflepuff Basement, one floor below ground level behind a stack of barrels near the kitchens ” 

“Nice, Kitchen!”

Truman taps the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’, and the lid swung open. Then, we crawl inside and along the passageway 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PV6MB6VcVI&list=LLOHH9ByDe7bwLq89P2w7vAw&index=2&t=3s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PV6MB6VcVI&list=LLOHH9ByDe7bwLq89P2w7vAw&index=2&t=3s)

  
  


“Now this, is your common room”

“Woah”

“It looks like a fairy garden here! Lots of plants and”

“So warm looking”

“Our head house is Professor Sprout, is Head of Herbology, and she brings the most interesting specimens (some of which dance and talk) to decorate our room – one reason why Hufflepuffs are often very good at Herbology. And I’m sure you guys have met the Fat Friar, the friendliest of them all. I think that’s all. if you have any questions, you can ask me”

“Oh, one more thing. Let’s deal with a perennial myth about the place, which is that we’re the least clever house. WRONG. Hufflepuff is certainly the least boastful house, but we’ve produced just as many brilliant witches and wizards as any other. If someone says otherwise, smack them in the face” “goodnight, all your necessities are already in your room”

“Can I ask something?” said some first-year girl, “yes?” 

“How do you get to the kitchen?” some students let out a laugh, some just chatting, minding their own business. 

“Simple, tickle a pear on a painting of a bowl of fruit.”

“Thank you” she’s now going to her room

“Truman,” said Lea “yup?” said Truman, smiling while adjusting his prefect badge.

“Can I bring my friend here? She’s in the other house” 

“huh, what house did she in?” 

“Ravenclaw”

“Umm, sure, we can trust Ravenclaw, they’re smart and don’t make much noises.”

“What house can’t we trust?”

“Well, in MY opinion. Gryffindor”

As he said that, the other student behind are laughing, and Truman too.

“What’s wrong with them?”

“Well, they’re loud, some of them, and some like to steal our plants.”

“Oh, so they’ve been here?”

“Yup, like five people, and then we don’t invite them again. Two of them are The Weasley twins, such a comedian”

After the conversation, Lea goes straight to her room.

It looks like it has 2 small bedrooms, but in like a swing

And a barrel door. Still, lots of plants.

“Hello,” said the first-year girl, she’s the one that asked how to get into the kitchen “Uh hi” answered Lea. “Very nice bedroom we’ve got here. It can swing, like a swing!” “I know” Lea drops herself into the bed. “I’m Alessa, with double s” “I’m Lea” “would you like to come with me to the kitchen after lessons?” said Alessa suddenly. “Sure, why not. Can I bring my friend tho?” Alessa got quiet for a while. “Sure,” she said, immediately pulled her blanket and slept.

“Uh, goodnight?” but there is no answer, Alessa already sleeping.

Morning 

Lea woke up, get dressed, and head to the common room. “Before any lessons, we had breakfast at the great hall, ok?” yelled Truman. “Ok”

Lea sits on the comfy-bouncy sofa. She rests her head on the edge of the sofa. She sees Alessa head towards her. And sit in front of Lea. “First lesson, herbology with Gryffindor,” she said suddenly. Don’t know what to answer, Lea just said OK. 

They had breakfast in the Great Hall. Lea saw Rose and waved her hand. 

Before Lea went to her first lesson, she talks with Rose for a bit. “How’s your house common room?” “great, we have to solve a riddle before we get in.” rose answered. “Well, that’s tough” as they chatting, Alessa comes and interrupts their conversation. “Lea, come! First lesson, you don’t wanna miss it!” “oh, right. Goodbye Rose! Talk to you later!” Lea and Alessa went leaving Rose alone.

“Oh hi Hermione!” said Lea, “hi,” Hermione said. It looks like Lea interrupted her conversation with her two best friends. “I’m sorry,” “what for?” “well, I’m interrupting your conversation aren’t I?” “Yes,” said the tallest one, orange hair, and freckles. “Don’t mind what he said, he's mad” said Hermione punching the orange haired one in the stomach. He let out an ‘oof’ sound. “Who are you? How did you two meet?” asked him. “Why would you like to know?” asked Hermione furious. “We met at madam malkins” answered Lea. “I’m Lea Citrine” Lea smiles. “Citrine?” question the orange-haired. “I feel like I know that name” “really?” Hermione said bossily.

Before he could think, Professor Sprout comes and silence everyone.

After herbology, Lea and Alessa went to their common room to rest. It’s free time for the first-year, cause there’s some "issue" Professor Sprout said.

Before they arrived, they met someone alone in the great hall. A first-year Gryffindor perhaps? Drawing. “Karima!” shouts Alessa. They went to her. She looks up “Oh, hi”

“Karima this is Lea, we’re in the same house, same room!” said Alessa excited. “Didn’t know you’ll be in Gryffindor” added Alessa. “Same honestly" Karima answered, still focusing on drawing. “I could draw too,” said Lea, “really?” asked both Alessa and Karima. “Yeah,” Lea said, pulling her parchment and quill. “I never really draw with a quill before.” as they chat, Lea saw some Ravenclaw coming near. 

“Ana?” “Rose!” 

Ana, a black wavy long-haired girl with bangs. 

“Hello, we thought we saw you here, and correct!” said Ana hugging her potion books. “Oh hi, I’m Ivana, most people called me Ana,” she said looking at Lea. “how’d you guys know each other?” asked Lea. “Neighbor,” said the three of them. “It looks like we’re missing Christine,” said Ana. “Is Christine your neighbor too?” askes Rose sarcastically. “Yes,” said three of them. Rose silent.

It become quieter. Lea, Alessa, and Karima are drawing, while Rose and Ana are reading potions. “I love potions so much! Especially snape!” said Ana suddenly. “Snape is the worst,” said both Rose and Karima. “He’s a bad teacher! Making fun of students that are stupid” stated Karima. “Agree” shrug Rose. “we should hang out more,” said Lea. “Yeah, I know a spot” Ana smiles. “By the river. Very windy” “how’d you know?” “I went there with Aurel”

After about an hour, they all went to their common room. “Goodbye Rose.” “Bye” “would you like to come to Hufflepuff common room?” “not now”

It’s 9 P.M, the bed curfew is at 10. Lea decided to go to the kitchen alone, her stomach is rumbling. ‘Just tickle the pear’

The pear let out a giggle and the painting opens up. 

“Uhh” there are a lot of elves there, working. “Hello?” said Lea to the elves. Some of the elves look up and continue cooking. Some said hello. “I-uh can I have some food, please” then two of the elves come to her with foods in their hands. "Thanks!” the elves bowed and continue doing their stuff.

Lea eats on the side of the wall. Then the paintings open. ‘Oh no, is that a teacher? Am I allowed in the kitchen?’ nervous, Lea keep eating. Then two boys come in, looks like they are identical twins with orange-haired and lots of freckles, more than the boy she met in Herbology. They are chattering, then stop at the sight of Lea. 

“huh?” “first-year?” 

“yeah” 

“What’s your name, little girl?” they’re very similar, even their voice.

“Lea, Lea Citrine”

“Citrine, eh? I feel like I know that name”

“Really? I feel like your brother said that too”

“Ron?”

“Yeah” Leahad no idea the name’s Ron

“Oh right! Your dad is working with my older brother, Bill!”

“A curse-breaker.”

“Anyway, we gotta get some food for our common room” “yeah, it’s not fair if it’s only Hufflepuff” they laughed. “We are Fred and George Weasley” they chat for a while, and laughing at jokes the twins made. Not looking at the time.

“Oh Shi-, it’s past 10” “Filch” they facepalmed. “You can sleep in our common room” shrugs Lea. “Really?” “uh never mind, Truman said-” “GEEZ TRUMAN< CURSE YOU!” yelled Fred. “uh,Bye,” said Lea, leaving the twins behind.


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad grammar and poor words choice

_ chapter 5 _

The next morning Lea saw the Weasley twins. she smiled and let out a chuckle about what happened yesterday. "what you smiling for?" asked Alessa. "nothing." lea smiles. the post owl came. Lea received the post from her sister, Primrose.

_ dear lea _

_ sure. _

_ love, primrose _

'Are you kidding me!' Lea furious at her sister. 'don't even put an effort' she crumbles the letter and puts it in her pocket. "You okay?" Asked Alessa. "Bad mood."

the first lesson is DADA

for this DADA lessons, the teacher is this Beautiful woman with broad shoulder, she seems very courageous and discipline.

"Alright class," she said. Some students tilt their heads. "Haha, you guys must be wondering why I have a deep voice?' Some students nodded, "very well, then. No lesson today, only storytime" she smiles. "Well, maybe some of you know LGBTQ is an acronym for lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender and queer or questioning. and I am a transgender, Transgender is an umbrella term that describes people whose gender identity or expression does not match the sex they were assigned at birth. For example, a transgender person may identify as a woman despite having been born with male genitalia." 

a boy student raised his hand "yes?" "I know what a transgender is! My brother is one too" he said in a happy voice (?). "I was born in the wrong body. No, I'm not weird, people made fun of us all the time-" "but why, professor?" The girl with a bandana asked. "I don't know myself-" "well, I think you're just as normal as we are!" "Yes, some people are not educated properly, close-minded, ignorant. Some try to kill us, even." All students gasps. "We have been fighting for our rights for years, thankfully most of the people are on our side, I think." "Are you a boy or a girl?" Someone asked suddenly. Professor Jada silent for a while. "I'm she/her. Thanks for asking, next time do it more respectfully."

"Anyway, do you guys know a singer named Red Dressed Girl?" 

The students shake their heads, even Lea.

"Alright nevermind, any questions?"

But Lea doesn't listen, she's in her own thoughts, 'what is bisexual, lesbian, gay? Questioning?' Her parents never told her that, maybe that's why they bought Lea to school, cause they're too stupid.

When the bell rang, and most of the students already left, Alessa raises her hand. "Professor, I have something to say," "yes?" "You're THAT b*tch," said Alessa, now running out of the class, leaving Lea alone. But surprisingly Professor Jada doesn't mind her cursing at all, she chuckled. "Your friend, Alessa isn't it?" Lea just nodded and said goodbye to Professor Jada,

"Why did you curse in front of her!" Cried Lea, "why not? She seems pretty chill about it" Lea sigh.

While they're going to the lake, they notice Ron, Hermione, and Harry running. "Why are they in such a hurry?" Asked Lea. "You never know, I mean Harry IS the main character here at Hogwarts." Said Alessa. "What? How'd you know?" "Well, he survived Voldemort's curse, isn't he?" "Well, that explains it" 

Not long after Lea and Alessa sit, Ana and Rose came. "Hello guys," said Ana now placing her books on the grass. Lea and Rose chatted for a while, then Karima came with a Slytherin student. "Christine!!" Shout Alessa, "wow in Slytherin?" "Yes?" 

Christine is a blonde-haired girl with glasses. 

"Found a friend there?" Asked Ana, smiling. "Course I do." Answered Christine shortly. While they all chatting, reading, drawing, 2 boys (whose house I'm not gonna tell) walk through them "did you see Professor Jada go in the woman's bathroom?" The other boy giggle

"Hey!" Yelled Christine. The boys turn to her. "What did you just said?" "Are you listening to our conversation?" Christine now standing, so their height is the same. "Well, you guys talk so loud, why wouldn't I?" "I just said that Professor Jada walked into the girl's bathroom, that's all"

"That's all? First of all, trans women aren’t men. Trans women ARE women. I don’t know about you but I don’t really think about the genitals of a person who’s peeing next to me. That’s kind of weird and private." 

"Ok well, I just don’t get it. Men are men and women are women. If a woman "changed" her gender to man, then she's still a woman. It’s just biological!!"

"Okay, here’s some gender 101. You need to know the basics on two terms. Transgender describes someone whose gender identity differs from the sex doctors mark on their birth certificate, and cisgender or cis is someone whose gender identity lines up with the one that they were assigned at birth." 

"Geez, chill-"

"How can I be "chill" when there are still stupid people like you!"

There's silence, the students around are watching them.

"I think you guys should educate yourselves," said Karima in a low voice. The boys left with an embarrassment, all eyes glued on them. Christine sits again

"Honestly I'm so tired of this "trans women are men" things. Trans women are women, it's that easy"

"People like them have a brain of a 2 years old"

"Sometimes a 2 years old brain is smarter than them."

"They don't have a brain cell"

"Can you guys teach me about the LGBTQ?" Asked Lea. "Of course! There's a lot of books about it in the library" said Christine. "Didn't know you read books?" said Alessa jokingly. "I read these kinds of stuff" 

They spend their whole day chatting and laughing.

It's true, Lea learns more here than in her home. And she's grateful for having friends like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMM THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORYY THANK YOU SO MUCH , LOVE YOU😭😿


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad grammar and poor word choice.

chapter 6

"quidditch tryouts?"

Lea asked, frowned as she and Alessa walk to the common room. "Why not?" Asked Alessa, "I'm not interested" "Why?" "I mean, it's dangerous! You could break a bone" "but it's such fun!" "We're in our first year. There's no way you could join" Alessa frowned. Professor Sprout came in. "My fellow children, don't forget to water your plants this morning. Give it a good splash of water" all the students spread across to wash their plants. Every week on Hufflepuff common room, we have to water our plants. On the first day here, you've got to pick your own plants that are provided here and take care of it. Lea chose Peace lilies because they are beautiful and easy to take care of.

"Breakfast in 5 minutes!"

After taking care of their plants, Lea and Alessa went downstairs to have breakfast. 

As they ran downstairs, Alessa bump into a boy. "Ouch!" "Check where you going!" It looks like she just bumped into Ron. 

"Well, what are you doing here? In the center? Blocking off people!" 

"Alessa calm down," said Lea

"Yeah calm down Alessa," said Ron fixing his clothes. Alessa grunted. 

Then Malfoy comes in.

"Heh, look what do we have here," he said, crossing his arms. 

"2 boys and 3 girls. What do you want, Malfoy?" Asked Harry.

This is the first time Lea has ever heard Harry's voice.

"Literally" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Did you just fall, Weasley? Are those old shoes couldn't keep you standing up or did your old shoes fall out?" He snorted.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry now looking furious. He is now standing exactly in front of Draco. 

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Asked Lea suddenly. There's silence. "Yeah, why?" Asked Alessa and Hermione. 

"I'm sorry but shut your mouth, Lea." Said Draco. "Honestly, this is such a waste of time!" Said Hermione, now grabbing Ron's and Harry's hand and yank them to the great hall table. Meanwhile, Lea and Alessa still face to face with Draco.

"Sorry," said Lea

"What?" Yelled Alessa. "You don't have to be sorry for him!" 

Draco now walks away ignoring them

"It's just, I feel bad for everything!"

"I feel bad for you for feel bad for everything."

First lesson potions with Ravenclaw.

"Finally, I've got to meet Rose!"

Lea and Alessa sit next to Rose and Ana. Lea's heartbeat is fast because she's scared of Professor Snape. Everyone knows he's a mean teacher who only cares about Slytherin. 

There's nothing important at that class besides Ana always answering Snape's questions. And Snape mocking students. Before they went to their next lesson, they chatted for a while.

"You knew the answer, why don't you raise your hand?" 

"I'm too lazy, besides Ivana hands are too fast."

"Ana obviously has a crush on Snape!"

"What? No!"

"You always look at him. We know"

"I only like potions! Not professor snape!"

"Then what about that note that you always take everywhere?" 

"It-it's just potions note!"

"Snape smells like stinky cheese"

The second lesson, history of magic

"The most boring lesson!" Yelled Alessa as they got out of the classroom and went to the lake to meet their friends.

As they sit down on the grass, Lea caught sight of Draco Malfoy. He's walking with his hand inside his pants pocket. Rose and Ana came with loads of books. 

"Yo, Citrine, nice hair clips. What are you? 8 years old?" He laughs

"Malfoy, how about you shut the f*ck up and leave us alone!" Yelled Rose. 

But Malfoy just laughs it away.

Now Rose and Ana just read together while Lea and Alissa draw. 

"Don't think about it" said Rose suddenly. "What?" "He makes fun of you because he likes you" "but he makes fun of everyone" 

Rose shrugged and continue to read again.

That night Lea couldn't sleep. Draco is in her mind. _'Why'_ she tried to sleep, but it's not working. _'I don't like Draco. He's mean!'_ She still keeps thinking about Draco. 'I _just hope we can be friends. Maybe he'll be a decent guy!'_ She thought. Lea didn't sleep until 3 AM.

The morning, Lea wakes up to screaming and laughter. She immediately went downstairs. 

"What's happening?" Lea asked in a panic

"Fireworks"

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah, the Weasley twins."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me"

Lea sits next to Alessa. "I couldn't sleep last night" Lea yawned. "Ok..., you can still sleep for about 5 minutes" "Wake me up in 4" Lea now sleep on the sofa, ignoring all the laughter and voices.

"Hello?" 

Lea opens her eyes slowly. "Wha- who"

Lea screamed. "What are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

_'Malfoy? What is he doing here? Honestly'_

"Don't be dramatic. I only come here to wake you up!"

"What? Where's Alessa"

"Probably on her first lesson"

"First lesson?!"

_'So she didn't wake me?'_

Lea sits up, and Draco sits next to her. "What are you doing here?" "Just want to say sorry. I kinda feel bad" "for?" Lea asked, looking directly to his eyes. "Making fun of you I guess" "oh ok"

"Do you ever get mad?" He asked so suddenly. "Yea of course I do!" "Ok….. so... can I copy your History of Magic homework?"

_'What is with this boy?'_

"Sure," Lea asked, not really wanting to. She goes up to her room and grabs her History of Magic homework and her second lesson book which is divination and goes back down.

"Here." 

"Thanks" he smiled. Lea rolled her eyes. "Now what are you gonna do?" "Do my homework" "this common room is pretty nice" he added. "I know. The best out of all house" Draco just smiles and copy Lea's homework. 

"How did you get in here?"

"None of your business."

Lea suddenly remembered her 2 AM thought. Which is befriended Malfoy. "Malfoy, can we be friends?" There was silence for a moment. "No." He said still copying off of Lea's homework. "Ok," Lea said, a little bit upset. "But we can still do friends stuff" "what?" "Do what usually friends do" "isn't that the same as being friends?" "No.. Shut up," he said forcing not to smile, eyes still on the paper. "Ok sure.. why not," Lea said. Lea now wandering around waiting for Draco to finish. 

"What do friends do?" He asks. _'Wow did he really just asked that?'_ "Hmm let's see. Helping each other, sharing feelings, write notes, eat lunch together and a lot more" 

"Okay done," he said, slammed the table. "Ugh be more gentle, please" "it's just a table though"?" 

"Let's get outta here," said Lea

  
  


"WHAT YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH MALFOY?" 

"Yeah, I kinda ask him"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

Rose sigh.

"W-where are you going?"

"Library."

"Why are we in the library" asked Lea. "Well, I'm going to read a book" "ok" lea now resting her head on her arms on the table. "I'm wondering how's Professor Jada doing," Lea said in a whisper kinda voice. "She's doing fine." Rose's eyes are not on the book but on 3 students which seem to be Harry, Ron, and Hermione reading a humongous book together. "Are you spying on them?" Lea mumbled. "Nope, I just feel like they're doing something suspicious." "There's nothing suspicious about reading a book" but Rose ignored her. Eyes still on them. 

  
\----------------------------------

"Lea! Lea wake up!"

"ugh, what?"

"it's a quidditch match!!"

"ok," Lea grunted, stretching on her bed.

"come on!" Alessa said shaking Lea.

"do I have to?"

"yes!"

Alessa now pulls Lea's hand and went downstairs. it's quite noisy today of course. Hufflepuff is going to fight Ravenclaw on quidditch. But Lea doesn't seem interested in these types of things. 

Alessa and Lea met Karima on the way to the quidditch field, so they went together. "Can we sit in the Gryffindor's seats?" "Perhaps, I don't know" nervously Lea and Alessa sat in Gryffindor's place. "Does this mean we don't support Hufflepuff?" "Lea shut up, it's about to start!" "Ok, i-"

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Ron "Ughh shut up will you Ron?" Shrieked Alessa. "I'm just asking"

The match begins!

"Wait hold up, is that Harry Potter?" Asked Alessa. "I- he can't be there, can he? He's still in the first year?" "Professor McGonagall picked him to be a seeker" answered Ron. "Of course" "You know what I said Lea, " she added. "What?" "He's the main character here." Lea didn't hear what Alessa said, she actually enjoys watching quidditch match, or perhaps watching the Weasley twins playing quidditch?


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7

It’s a Christmas holiday today, some students went home to their parents. Lea wanted to go home, but their parents sent her a note to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas Holiday. Not sure why Lea didn’t ask any further questions, she insisted that Rose should stay at Hogwarts too, she agreed she said she didn’t want to meet her parents instead. “Why?” asked Lea “Umm, it’s just, I’m happier here. I wanted to stay here, I mean we got food, bed. What more do you want?” Lea shrugs, “I mean you’re right but-” “Anyway” Rose interrupted, “the feast is about to start”

A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce — and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Alessa, Ana, Christine, and Karima all went home, Lea couldn’t imagine sleep on her bed alone without Alessa.

After the feast, Lea runs towards Rose, “Rose, do you want to sleep with me?” “In the Hufflepuff common room? Am I allowed to do that?” “YES! I asked the prefect! He said yeah” “of course” Rose smiles. 

that night, they went to the Hufflepuff common room. nervous, of course, because Lea actually didn't know if she could bring Rose inside? She had already asked, but still, there was a feeling of fear. anyway, surely half of the students went home, right? Lea opens the door, and no one’s watching her. “Come on” whispers Lea. they went upstairs to Lea’s room. It is now empty with Alessa gone. Her stuff usually scatters around. “This is pretty neat,” Rose said, sits on Alessa’s bed. Rose already brought her shirts and stuff and place it on the side of the bed. “Lumos” Rose raised her wand. “Ughh what are you doing?” Lea cried covering her eyes, “what, I just light my wand” “Yes, and you did this for what?” “why not” “why though..” “Nox” “Thank y-” “Rectusempra!” Rose pointing her wands to Lea. “WHat- ahaahaa stop” Lea giggling, “Make it stop ahahaasdhjk, PLEASE” she cried, curling into a ball. “Bahaahaa i couldn’t stop-” Rose pointing her wand towards Lea again.

“Haah, thank you” “hehe i’m sowwy- OOF” Lea hit Rose head with a pillow, “why-ouch i- oof” “PILLOW FIGTHT!” Lea shouted. They spend the night hitting each other’s heads with pillows.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Woah gifts!” Lea jumped. “A gift from Primrose? That’s unusual…” She said examining her gift, then later opening it, “candy? Ok i guess, what do you get, Rose?" Rose opened her gifts, it’s a thick book that looks like it has 1.000 pages on it. “Book. the usual.” “What do you mean?” Lea asked, opening her gifts from her parents. “It means, i have to finish this book before new year” “Are you mad?” “i’m not. It’s like a tradition to me” “Whaattt? They can’t do that! Do you even like to read?” “they can, and yes i love to read, Lea” Rose said looking at the cover of the book, _‘The Truth About Magic and How to Master It’_

“Here, for you,” Lea said, handing the candies that she got from all her gifts. “Thanks” “can’t you just lie to your parents?” “Huh?” “About the book” “They will test me” Lea looks down, how does it feel to be pressured to read a book? She’s grateful her parents don’t force her to do things. "another gift?” Lea asked to herself, she opened it and it’s a “White hair clips? that‘s odd” “Who is it from?” “Dunno, it has no name on it, maybe dad?” Rose just shrugged and continue to eat candy. Lea removes one of her hair clips and changes it to the white one. “2 colors! Cool” Alessa, Ana, Karima, and Christine gave both Lea and Rose a Christmas note.

They went to the great hall, only a few students there. Ron and Harry, Safia, a Hufflepuff chaser, and some Lea couldn’t tell. Lea and Rose went towards Ron and Harry. “Oh you’re playing chess?” asked Lea, “Yes” Ron nodded, Harry just sit there looking all gloomy as if something bad happened. “Are you good?” “at chess, yes. Emotionally, no” “I like your sweater!” Lea said. “Mum made it, i personally don’t like the color” “R for Ron.., I want it too, L.. for Lea” “pfft..” “what’s so funny?” Lea frowned her eyebrows “L is actually for Loser!” Ron laughed, Lea could hear harry giggled too. “Shut up..” Lea said hitting Ron softly. Rose and Lea went to the Ravenclaw tables. Rose opens her book and reads it, while Lea’s eating toast and pudding with a side of candy. “I wish we could live here, without studying tho” Lea sighed. 

Lea thought spending Christmas holiday here wasn’t bad at all. Learning spells with Rose, chatting with friends there, eat a lot of food before bed, having a deep talk with Rose. but surely Lea still misses her parents. Lea curled up in a ball, staring at the stars outside. “Are you okay?” Rose said, just came in with books on her hand, and quill on her ear. “Yeah, just missing my parents.” “I’m sure they’re okay..” Rose sits next to Lea. “why did your parents want you to stay in Hogwarts, anyway?” “I don’t know, they say because... of the situation at home” Lea lowered her voice, “I’m sure they’re fine Lea! Trust me” Lea smiles as Rose pats her head, “stop” Lea refrain from smiling. “Stop what?” Rose smiles widened. “Stop looking at me” Lea cover her face with her hand, “you’re blushing!” said Rose, pulling Lea’s hand. Lea’s giggling behind her hands, her cheeks are red and are tired because of smiling.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh do we REAlLY have to study today?” Lea grunted, Alessa had arrived last night. “Uh, you have enough holiday” “no..” Lea stretched out, “come on! The first lesson is charms, i know you like charms!” Alessa pulls Lea’s leg., but Lea holds on the bed. “When. Or. How. Did. You. Become. So. lazybones!” “OOf” Lea had faceplanted to the floor. She was silent for a moment and got up. “Go take a bath and meet me in the common room!” Alessa stormed off. 

Lea brushed her hair after she had done showering, and puts on her 2 colors hair clips. One still does not know from whom, but she puts it on anyway and meets Alessa below while chatting with Hannah Abbot, a first-year too. Frankly, Lea was kind of jealous, because she wasn't Alessa's only friend. But anyway.

They went to the great hall for breakfast. Before Lea arrives at the Hufflepuff table someone called her. “Lea!” Lea turned around, and she saw Malfoy? “Yes?” “Do you like it?” he said with a smile. “Like what?” “White hair clips…” he looks kind of offended “Oh, it’s from you. Yes, of course, I love it!” lea said while pointing her white hair clip. “Of course you’ll like it, it’s from a very expensive french designer, limited edition, with a silky smooth snake leather, and it can’t be dirty because the producer has put some kind of spells, that he only knows, i think. It’s better than those trashy yellow dirty-looking hair clips you have! Who gave you? Weasleys? Pfft” Draco said in an arrogant voice. “Yeah., i love it because it’s from you? My friend. It doesn’t matter how much it costs, what matters is that you actually remember to give me Christmas gift, I actually forgot to give you some..” Lea said forcing a smile. “Yeah, that’s ok, just wanna give you a gift y’know” Draco said, leaning his shoulders against the wall. “Just remember to give me my birthday present.” he added, “when?” “June 5th!” he said, now going to the Slytherin table. “By the way, the yellow hairclips are from my dad!” Lea shouted to him, walking to the Hufflepuff table. She turned her head back to see Malfoy’s reaction, he too, turned around and froze there. Lea sits next to Alessa and started talking about what happened. Alessa laughed some of the food that in her mouth falls out “Ha! Take that Malfoy. That’s why u don b a mean persn” 

the lesson went normal. Except for Malfoy trying to apologize but run when he sees Lea. “Hm, weird. Why can’t he just said ’i’m sorry’ it’s not that hard” said Rose, leaving from the potion class. “Well, it’s hard for some people, Rose”

It’s the end-of-year feast the Great Hall was already full. “Now, don’t get your hopes up! Hufflepuff never won” said a fifth-year Hufflepuff.

The great hall was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin’s winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. Draco still hadn’t apologized but it’s ok, Lea thought. Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away. “Another year gone!” Dumbledore said cheerfully. “And I must trouble you with an old man’s wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were . . . you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. . . . “Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two. A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. But no, it’s not Slytherin who’s winning. Dumbledor added Gryffindor’s points in the last moment because of what happened. ‘They deserved it, I guess’ Lea thought. 

At the king’s cross station, Lea hugged Rose for the last time that lasted 5 minutes. She said goodbyes to others too, of course. Malfoy also apologized at the very moment. “It’s ok, just don’t make fun of someone ever again” he thumbs up with a kind of forced smile and went away. “You can visit me any time Lea, just write to me if you want to visit!” Rose smiled. “Of course! I have to ask my mum and dad first..” “Ok, goodbye!”

Lea searched for her parents but couldn’t find them “Lea!” a familiar voice, Lea turned her head quickly. “Primrose?” Primrose looked... Tired. eye bags, and not even a smile. She looks horrible! “What are you doing here?” Lea asked. “To pick you up, do you want to eat first?” “no! I want to see mum and dad!” there was silence for a moment “ok then..” 

They arrived at home. “Home sweet home” smells just like freshly cut grass. Lea opens the door, but no one’s home, where are her parents? “Where’s mum?” “Uh, they went.” “went where? Why didn’t they tell me?” Lea raises her voice now. But Primrose doesn’t say a word, she gives Lea a note,

_Dear Lea,_

_This is dad. I want to apologize to you for.. For being a terrible dad! I hope you didn’t notice that. Anyway, I might not see you again… I’ve been trying to be strong but it_

_………………………………._

The rest of the note, Lea couldn’t read. The ink looks like it’s leaking because it's wet, is it tears? “What. i can’t read it’s- it’s-” Primrose snatched the note from Lea and crumbled it. “And what does he mean by being a not good dad? He’s the best dad ever!” primrose looking Lea dead in the eyes. “You’re still a child.” “where’s mum? Where’s dad?” Primrose’s nose started to get pink, “Gone, i said.” she said in a whispery voice. “What” “mum and dad are gone” “where? but they sent me Christmas gifts!!?” “to a… better place” there are tears streaming down Primrose’s cheeks. “Where is that” “heaven.” “but in order to go to heaven, you need to die first!” “yes.” primrose now went to sit on the sofa her head rests on her arm, she still hasn’t blinked. 

“That makes no sense?” Lea said shaking her head, primrose now fed up, yelled at Lea. “MUM KILLED HERSELF!” Lea backed up. “What?” Lea still couldn’t believe what her sister said, “dad sent me a note to go home, i.. I ignored it. I didn’t read the note i-” tears are now falling from her cheeks to her clothes. “I opened it about.. five...months later, it looks like he sent me more than 5 letters..”

“What happened” “mum.. _sobs_ three days after you _sobs_ went to Hogwarts she _sobs_ bitten by a werewolf and _sobs_ she said she didn’t want to bother us _sobs_ dad convinced her that it’s ok but _sobs_ mum said it’s impossible for her to drink wolfsbane potions her entire life, and she also a doctor, _sobs_ she works nighttime too” Lea went to the kitchen to grab a water and give it to Primrose, “she decided to.. End her life _SOBS_ and dad.. Dad _sob_ was upset, he tried to reach out to me but, i ignored him, i- i didn’t mean to. I was just very mad at dad. He, too. Ended his life. No one was there to bury and clean his body. I read the letter five months later and went ahead to home. He- the smells, it’s- i cleaned the house, and bury him. Somewhere.” Lea just stood there. She couldn’t believe it. It’s like yesterday they all were laughing. And now. “I gave you all the candies” Primrose added. “I’m sorry” she hugged Lea. lea didn’t hug her back, she still processing everything. ‘Impossible’ “i- you can live with me, i- i will take care of you” “...no” Lea shook her head. “No” Lea is very weak now, her body forced her to sit on the floor. 

  
“Is this a dream? I- i knew something’s wrong with mum and dad please tell me this is a dream” “it’s not..” Lea looked up, Primrose is still here, that means it’s not a dream but. Lea couldn’t handle herself. She started crying so hard and went to her bedroom upstairs. It feels like she had cried for forty days and forty nights, she didn’t eat anything even if Primrose forced her. She did eat a bowl of noodles, though but that’s not healthy. She had been crying for weeks. She now has a panda eyes. “It has to be a dream!’ “let’s go Lea..” “where?” “My house.. I’ll take care of you there.” “where did you bury dad?” primrose silent for a minute. “Let’s go, Lea!” “No!” Primrose now pulling Lea’s hand “You can’t live without me!” “I’LL GO TO MY FRIEND’S HOUSE!” “what” Lea grabs a parchment paper and starts writing. Primrose just stood there. “Fine. i- i don’t care!” she stormed off and there’s a woosh coming from downstairs. Floo powder. Lea writes to Rose, she’s holding back her tears but it’s no use. Tears falling down to the paper. ‘I hate her!’ she writes several times in the letter. She sent it with fluffy. _Meow_ ‘dawn..’ Lea holds her cat tight. She is the only friend she has here.

“I.. Eulea Dawn Citrine. Is a strong girl!” she said to herself several times to assure herself that she, in fact, a strong, kind-hearted girl.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter, sorry! :D

Chapter 8

_OK, I’ll go to your house now._

_-Rose_

Lea still could not believe what had happened. She keeps telling herself that this is just a dream and that she’s having a nightmare right now. ‘Why didn't she force me to go with her. she doesn't seem to care about me.’ Lea waits for Rose to come by the fireplace, she really needs a hug right now. No matter how many times she cried, it feels like there’s more coming. At least she still has Dawn. 

_Whoosh_

Lea could see Rose appears. She wears this midi dress. She looks so pretty. Lea and Rose stare at each other for a moment. Rose could see that Lea just cried, she hugged her but didn’t say anything. They hugged so tight, Lea could feel that her ribs are almost broken. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Rose while holding Lea’s cheeks. ‘Cold. her hands are cold’ “Lea?”

“Yes. i- I’m ok” “don’t lie to me, Lea” Lea didn’t say anything. “We’ll talk about that later at my house.”

They arrived at Rose’s house. Lea looked around and it looks like they are now standing in the Living room. “Oh, there you are.” the voice is coming from a plump looking lady that is a little bit taller than Lea. “yes. This is my friend, Lea. she might be staying here until school starts” “Vey well, I’ll tell Mrs. Parish” that plump lady’s now leaving. “Is that your mum?” “No, she’s my maid.” “maid? I thought you could use house-elves?” “you can but my mum. She’s kinda racist towards house-elves. She said that they’re ugly and smelly, that’s why we hired a maid.” “oh” “Now, let’s go to my room then!” 

the house is very big. the living room alone is as big as Lea's house. the smell of the house is like the smell of rich people. there are many statues, big chandeliers, old photographs with lots of dust. the house is dim, it's like a vampire's house, Lea thought. they climbed the stairs. they have crossed two floors already and still haven't arrived. “How big is your house? Really.” “almost.” 

they had arrived in front of a wide wooden door. Rose opened the door. "welcome to my room". dust particles fly in the air. the room smells like the smell of old books. 'I like the smell' thought Lea. the mattress can be loaded by 2 people. next to the bed was a bookshelf as high as a roof, covering the wall. in front of the bookshelf, there is a soft seat that’s floating. 'lots of books, of course.’

there is this big and tall windows. we can see stars and the moon from here. very beautiful. there are a telescope and globe too. Papers and books all spreading on the floor. “I haven’t cleaned my room, but it still looks pretty neat to me” “it’s beautiful,” Lea went into her room and went straight to the bed, throwing her body on it. There was a knock on the door. A tall and thin woman walks in. “hello” she said. “Mum, this is Lea. my friend” Rose’s mum laughed. “Didn’t know you’ll make friends there.” Rose looks very uncomfortable. "I heard you'll stay here until school starts again?" she added. "Yes. only if you allow it.." "of course! shall I show where your room is?" 

"wait!" Rose interrupted. "I and Lea wanted to have a chat. she needs a company right now. she just had her worst day ever" "is that so" Rose's mum raised one of her eyebrows. "you'll show her room then." "of course"

Rose's mum gets out of her room. _BRAK_ she closed the door a little too hard. "so, do you want to talk about it?" Rose said, hugging two of her legs. "do you wanna hear it?" Lea's voice cracks, her nose, and her eyes are still red. she feels a little tired right now. "yes" they both sit behind the big windows. the light from the moon shines their faces. Lea told everything that had happened to Rose. Her cheeks glistened with tears. But at least she feels lighter now. Rose didn't know what to say, there are a lot of moments of silence. "I… I'm sorry that happened to you," she said, patting Lea's shoulder "I don't know how that must have felt like and I'm sorry I don't know what to say" "it's ok. at least you're here with me and listened to me.." 

It’s 3 a.m. and they’re still looking at the stars and chatting. Lea’s eyes are getting droopy. “I should take you to your room,” said Rose, now standing. She lends her hand. They come out of Rose's room. The wood sounds when they step on it, making it even scarier. Lea's bedroom was not far from Rose's. "Wake me up if you wake up first," said Rose. "Yes. You too, if you wake up first please wake me up" Lea immediately dropped her body onto the bed. the sheets are warm, it looks like they just got pressed. Lea's bedroom was far tidier than Rose's. there are 2 plants, one seems to wither. the window was covered with curtains, there were lots of photos that looked like Rose's grandparents and there were also lots of white candle stocks in the drawers. Leah went to sleep right away. she was very grateful to have a friend like Rose. although she still has bad dreams. nightmares about her parents, all looking like a skeleton.

"Lea! Lea wake up!" "huh, what time is it?" "7 o'clock" "it’s still 7 .." "wake up and take a shower, lea. Breakfast soon" "at 7? is it not too soon?" "No. Hurry up!" Lea forced herself to wake up. "there is a wardrobe inside a bathroom? Do all rich people have bathrooms like this? Or am I just tacky" Lea came out in the bathroom for about 20 minutes and came out with the clothes she was brought yesterday. big shirt and pants. "AAAAA" Lea shouted. there is a person in her room. 'Housemaid..' she said, sighing. "Pardon, but you can't wear that shirt." “I’m sorry?” “Um, Mrs. Parish told me that you have to wear this dress” she’s holding this beige luxury gown. “Uh.., is this the Palace?” lea said in a mocking way. “I mean yeah, I guess.” “what do you mean by ‘i guess’?” “hurry up, you shouldn’t keep Mr and Mrs waiting” the maid leaves Lea alone. “What in the world” 

This is the first time Lea had worn a dress. ‘It’s not that comfortable, to be honest’ Lea went downstairs to the dining room very carefully, cause she might step on the gown and slip. 

Lea arrived at the dining table. The table is long with candles in the middle. She sees Rose with midnight colored gown “Welcome, Citrine” smiles Rose’s mum. “I shall consider you as my daughter now that you live here” Lea sits next to Rose “I stay here only until Hogwarts starts-” “yes yes, do you not want to stay here forever?” “uh i” before lea could start to answer the question, the maids there already come in bringing foods. Now they all stay silent and eat their food in peace, with birds chirping outside of the house, and the sound of the water fountain over and over again. “Ah, Citrine you look beautiful with your long hair. I wish I have a daughter with long hair haha” Rose’s mum said. Lea look to Rose, she seems like she doesn’t care but Lea feels very uncomfortable. “Oh? I prefer short hairstyles though, I mean, people with short hair always look gorgeous and it comes in handy when summer comes!” Lea said. But Rose’s mum doesn’t care or she doesn’t hear Lea. “ _Clap. clap._ Please fix Lea’s hair. Put it in a bun or something, doesn’t want that beautiful hair touch her food” Before Lea could fix her own hair, her hands were slapped by the maid. “You eat your food” the maid put two sides of Lea’s hair and tie it in the back. “Much better” Rose’s mum giggled. ‘This is why short hair is better than long hair’ Lea thought. “You know WHY I love girls with long hair?” said Rose’s mum suddenly. “It’s because they are more feminine and more girls-like. Boys like girls with long hair more” Lea looked at Rose’s mum’s face and smiles “who said that?” “well, it’s my personal opinion but boys do like girls with long hair. Right?” Her face turns to Rose’s dad. “Yes,” Rose’s mum turns to Lea’s face again and smiles.

The nightmare breakfast had ended. Rose went straight to her room and Lea followed her. Rose curled up in a ball behind the tall windows. “I hate your mum,” Lea said, dropped herself on Rose’s bed. Rose grins “she’s the worst” “how do you live like this?” Rose just shrugged “maybe we should just live in my house. We can take care of ourselves” “right. Not this year, Lea” “wh-” “you know my mum” “why does she hate girls with short hairs so much? Like both are pretty” “I don’t know” “also why do we have to wear this stupid gown” “I don’t know” Rose went to the bookshelf and pick a book. “I was raised like this. I thought it’s normal. Also mum doesn’t want me to cut my hair, but I did. Alone. Without her knowing. She was furious". Lea didn’t say anything. “You look like a princess,” Lea said. “What?” Lea just smiled. “Oh look! My OWL!” “who’s it from?” “Draco”

_Hello, Citrine_

_As a good friend, I should write you a letter. I don’t have much to say so how are you_

_*insert an image of Draco’s bad attempt at drawing himself holding a broom*_

_-Your greatest friend, Draco_

  
  


_Hi Draco_

_A lot has happened since I went back from Hogwarts. Mostly sad stuff though D’: but i stayed at Rose’s house since yesterday, and i feel a lot better. Thank you for your letter! It made my day_

_*insert an image of Lea’s (slightly better than Draco) drawing of her and rose*_

_-Happy Lea :DDD_

“Be careful, Fluffy” the owl fly away. “Hmm, is Draco a good guy now?” “isn’t he a good guy before?” “i mean, no. he’s mean” “i know, but. He’ll change. To the good side of him” Lea shrugged. No longer than 10 minutes, Fluffy came again this time with a box of chocolate and a letter said ‘cheer up :0 -Draco’ 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad grammar and poor words choice

Chapter 9

  
  


Staying at a friend's house during the holidays, it must have become all the dreams of children. Well, as for Lea, It was quite terrible. Actually Rose’s mum is the one who made it horrible. Not to mention, Lea’s parents. Lea is still trying to accept their deaths, but it’s hard, of course. She feels empty, Rose tried her best to cheer her up. But hey, at least Lea learned new spells like ‘Avifors’, which will transform small inanimate objects into birds. And ‘Alohomora’. 

Lea and Rose already got dressed and head to the dining table for breakfast. There was already Mr. and Mrs. Parish waiting for them. "good morning" said Mrs. Parish lifting her head. "good morning" lea and rose sat down. Breakfast this time is potato and chorizo hash with poached eggs and a jelly dessert that pops up as you eat. "Madame. A letter from Hogwartz" said the maid. "oh very well." said Mrs. Parish, opening her letter which was addressed to Rose. There was a list of the new books they’d need for the coming year. 

"Okay then, tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley.. by car." "Why? Why not with the floo powder? We will arrive faster" said Rose, not accepting. "Well, what about your friend? can she? Can my itty bitty adorbs Lea use floo powder?" Mrs. Parish said while pursing her lips. _‘Yuck. wtf is happening’_ Lea thought to herself. “Yes, I can use the floo powder, I’m quite great with it too,” Lea said, forcing her smile. “Oh my god! So brave! MY Lea!” Mrs. Parish laughs maniacally. Lea had never wanted to punch someone in the face so bad. “Even a 5 years old could use it,” Lea said.

Rose woke Lea early the next day. They went to Diagon Alley with one of Rose’s maids. They wear coats because it's cool outside. Lea wears one hair clip Draco gave her and one from her dad’s. Her hair is kinda wavy because Rose always braids Lea’s hair before going to sleep.

She kinda likes it though, also Rose said that it suits her. 

_Woosh_ . They got to diagon alley. "still the same as before" "it feels like I just came here yesterday" "okay now stay beside me and don't run around!" the maid shouted. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Rose rolled her eyes. Lea saw Harry, his clothes were all so dirty (?) he must have fallen or something. “Excuse me, Miss, can we go there. To our friends?” asked Lea. “ _sigh_ like I said. Stay beside me!” “pleeease” “ugh! Fine. This is why I hate kids. I'll be waiting in front of the Ollivander shop” Lea and Rose rushed to meet ‘The Trio’ 

“Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione” Lea smiled. “Harry are you okay?” asked Lea. “Yeah, I’m fine thanks” Harry answered while scratching his head. “you would laugh if you knew why-” Harry shut Ron’s mouth. “He zuehoajla” “It wasn’t funny Ron. Harry could be in danger!” Hermione said, looking furious. “Oh.. you are Rose, right?” Hermione added. “How’d you know?” rose replied coldly. “I believe you're in first place in potions..” Rose shrugged “it’s nothing,” Rose said, sarcastic smiling. “Don’t be too happy, yet. You’ll see” “See what? See that I’m the number one in all lessons?” Rose let out a giggle. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows “Guys stop.” Ron said suddenly. “fighting over grades, aren’t you?. Nerds.” he added. “Better to be a nerd than like you, idiot.” Rose crossed her arms. She was the same height as Ron. “Honestly guys. You all fight over anything. I’m tired” Harry, who had been silent, finally said something. There was a moment of silence. It’s true, Lea’s ears are tired too of hearing them babbling "Guys, don't be angry. I- Let me treat you all ice cream! OK?" Lea said. “Certainly!” Ron answered first. They all went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

They buy different flavors. Ron buys yellow ice cream that looks like lemon flavor with ginger flakes (?), Harry buys watermelon flavor plus vanilla sauce, Hermione buys vanilla-flavored ice cream with chocolate sauce and cheese on top. Rose bought mint ice cream, and Lea bought strawberry ice cream with lots of strawberry bits. Luckily Lea can pay for all the ice cream, Rose's mum secretly gave Lea money yesterday. Lea had refused but Rose's mum insisted. She was happy because her money was used not only for her pleasure but also for her friends.

"Thank you, Lea. you're the best!" said Ron happily. "anytime". They went to meet Ron's mum who happened to come out of the bookstore. "hello, dear .. oh where do you guys get ice cream from?" asked Ron's mum softly. "Lea’s treat," said Ron. "Lea bought you ice cream? And not us?" Suddenly Fred Weasley appeared behind Ron's mum, followed by his twin, George. "are we not your friends?" said George jokingly. Lea’s heart suddenly pounded. Because THEY were here. "Hush, now George!" cried Molly. "Don't listen to them, Lea," she added. "Oh, you are Lea ..?" Ron's mum stroked Lea's hair, "yes .. uh Lea Citrine" "Citrine? I think I've heard the name citrine before.." "yes mum! Her dad worked with Bill! It looks like Bill ever mentioned that name .." "OH! of course! How is your dad? I hope he is ok and always healthy! oh, you are so cute. short but adorable" she laughed. 'My dad... Is not ok. Neither is my mum,' Lea said to herself. Lea knew that Rose was looking at her. "Thanks, my dad’s .. fine," Lea replied with a forced smile. “Well, that’s nice to hear! Ron! Here are your books bla bla bla…..” Lea quickly went away, hiding from them. ‘Rose, please don’t follow me… I want to be alone’ She went as quickly as possible. While still holding her ice cream. 

Rose could see her. But knowing that Lea kept running even after she saw Rose, Rose knew it’s best to let her have some time alone. Rose hides behind the bush, just to keep an eye on Lea. so that Rose knows if Lea’s in danger or not. Rose looked back at where Harry, Ron’s mum, Ron, Hermione, and others at. Hermione is looking at her, confused. 

Lea curled up in a ball, crying. "I thought I had moved on. _sobs_ " Her nose was red and sore. “Oi!” there is a sound. Lea quickly looked around. there. The guy with blond hair and a pale face. Lea immediately wiped her tears. But she couldn’t wipe her red cheeks and nose away. His smile instantly turned into a caring face. “You okay?” he asked, approaching Lea with hands inside his pockets. “Of course not!” he sat next to lea and saw lea holding an ice cream. "eat. You will feel better" but she just kept quiet. Draco sighed and slowly took her ice cream, Lea looked at him weirdly. “Say ‘aaaaaa’” “I can eat by myself, thanks” “clearly you can’t. Just open your mouth,” no, lea didn’t want to. ‘It’s embarrassing. I’m not a 2 year old’ “you can eat it” said Lea. “what? No, you have to eat it” “I gave it to you.it's yours.” “..wow ok thanks!” he said, shoving ice cream in his mouth. 

Rose, who's still hiding, saw them together. And seeing Lea laughed with someone who’s not her, kind of made her jealous. ‘I wish I’m with her right now, would she laugh at my jokes? Why did she run from me.., but not him.. I’m still her friend right? Of course, I am. Why did I don’t like it when she’s with others that's not me. Am I even a good friend?’ Rose talks to herself while watching Lea and Draco laugh and chat together.

“Hey” Hermione suddenly showed up. 

“W-what are you doing here? I almost have a heart attack-” 

“Sorry, I saw Lea cried and you ran away, so…” 

“it’s OK” 

“Why are you spying her?” 

“Just to make sure Draco didn’t do anything bad…” 

“Clearly he didn’t, what do you think they’re talking about?”

Rose shrugs. “I don’t really care” “she’s happy, at last. Cheer up, Rose!” Hermione nudged Rose's hand. 

“Tsk, how can I be happy? When she laughs with him” 

“Rose, she’s your friend. You should be happy when she is, not jealous because she has another friend!” 

“Well, how- how do you feel when Harry and Ron laughed without you?”

“Not jealous of course?”

“Not jealous? Well then, there’s something wrong with me”

Rose left Hermione alone, she went to Ollivander’s wand shop, just like her maid told her. “Where’s your other friend?” Rose went silent for a while. “I’ll go get her” ‘how embarrassing, do I have to meet Hermione again?’ she thought. Luckily Hermione's gone, so she just needs to get Lea and go home. 

“Lea…, let’s leave” Lea unexpectedly hugs Rose. “What?” “I’m sorry, for running away from you” “that’s… not a big deal” Rose was shocked, _‘so she still likes me.. Right?’_ “goodbye, Draco! See you later” Lea waved her hand as she and Rose left him, “Rose, take care of Lea, OK” he yelled. Rose rolled her eyes _‘of course i’ll take care of her. Who do you think am i’_

- _at Rose’s house-_

“What took you so long, dear?” Mrs. Parish asked, looking like she was waiting for them a long time ago. “I chatted with my other friends first” Lea tried to make an excuse. “Interesting, what do you guys talked about?” “uhhh, Quidditch! I... wanted to play quidditch..” lied Lea. “You? Play quidditch? Girls can’t play quidditch!” “why not?” Rose joins the conversation. 

“Quidditch is for boys, only.”

“but there are no rules about that!”

“Girls, don’t do sports like that! Girls have to take care of their beauty. Girls do their makeup, get dressed, be pretty, and cook. No sports”

“But, there are girls who played quidditch in Hogwarts!” 

“Well, then they aren’t a girl… they are a 'broken woman'. simple” 

“But HOw or WHy can’t women play sports? That doesn’t make sense at all!”

“Go to your room. I usually would have grounded you, but your friend’s here”

Rose stomps into her room, followed by Lea. “Lea if you want to play quidditch, just play it! There are no rules about girls can’t play quidditch-” Rose assured Lea. “Thanks, but i don’t like quidditch. I- I just wanted to make up an excuse as to why we’re late but I guess it just got worse…” Lea sighs. “It’s not your fault. It’s my mum’s stupidness. I can’t stand her sometimes! I wish I could avada kedavra her.” “Rose! Don’t say that!!” Rose just shrugged it off. “you know, I'd rather not have parents than to have one’s like them”

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Lea and Rose had already packed the night before the school started. It’s 7 am and they are ready to go. “Why so early..” Lea sighs. “It’s quite far. we go there by car so... yeah” 

The car was filled with the smell of Mrs. Parish’s perfume. _Yuck_ . Along the way, Mrs. Parish couldn’t shut her mouth. She looks like a good person, but in reality, she isn’t. Looks like she's just nice to Rose’s friends or strangers. Not to Rose herself. Lea didn’t hear anything Mrs. Parish said. Lea suddenly thought about what Rose said days ago _“you know, I'd rather not have parents than to have one’s like them”_

‘It IS that bad’ Lea thought. She looks at Rose, she’s mumbling something. Probably about lessons, Lea thought.

They arrived at king’s cross. “Finally”. Mrs. Parish kissed Lea’s cheeks as a sign of goodbye. "I think of you as my own daughter" she laughed "don't hesitate to stay at our house again. It’s a pleasure" she now looks at Rose, "don't forget to study properly" and they left. "Aren't they waiting for us to come in first? They just- leave?" Lea confused. She turned her head to Rose. But she’s smiling? “Why are you smiling?” Lea asked. Rose sighs “that’s the first time she... She usually just told me to go, but not this time I guess. I know. She’s THAT bad when she only told me to study properly and I got happy-” “-anyway let’s go in” Rose added. 

Ahh, platform nine, and three-quarters. she really missed this place. They went in and sat together. “Wingardium Leviosa!” Rose yelled. “Ha! It’s much easier now to put my trunk”. Less than 5 minutes suddenly a waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde haired girl who put her wand behind her left ear came to them. “Are these seats taken?” Lea didn’t answer because she thought Rose was gonna answer her, Lea looked at Rose expecting she’ll answer it. “Oh it’s okay, I know,” said the girl. Before she could leave, Lea shouted “Wait! Sorry, You can sit here-” the girl stops walking and gets into their compartment. “Thank you” she smiles. “I thought I wouldn't have friends like my father said” she laughed. “I don’t believe him of course” she added. “I’m Lea” Lea smiles and lends her hand. “I’m Luna Lovegood”, “It’s nice meeting you, Luna. Oh and this is Rose” Luna smiled and pulled out a Quibbler magazine. “Oh, I read that magazine too!” Lea said excitedly. “Really?” “yeah” “by the way you have a wrackspurt on your ear” 

“What’s a Wrack-” “Wrackspurts aren’t real,” Rose said suddenly. But Luna ignored Rose and answered Lea’s question “A Wrackspurt... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy" Lea closed both her ears shut with her hands. Rose rolled her eyes. “What house are you in, Luna?” “I don’t know yet” “Oh a first year? good luck” Luna smiles.

save at Hogwarts. at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for not uploading often. school really is sucks.


	11. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad grammar and poor word choice

chapter 10

  
  


Halloween arrived, there’s a halloween feast, the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid’s vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and smoke which made the atmosphere a little creepy.

The food is.. A little bit odd than usual. Like eyeball pops, goblets of coloured sweets, “bloody” pumpkin, and so on. Odd but delicious as always. 

Lea and her friends enjoyed their food happily, until there was a voice shouting "I smell blood!" in the distance, all went panicked and pale, Lea saw Neville passed out. They all rushed to the source of the voice.

“THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE”

There were Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing there.

“Weird, did you see them at the feast?” Rose asked Lea, 

“I don’t know, I didn't pay attention. Do you?” 

“Yeah, I mean I didn't see Hermione that time.” 

Argus Filch the caretaker came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. He blamed it on ‘the trio’. Luckily Dumbledore came and told them three to follow him. Professor McGonagall, who had just arrived, also told the students to go to their common rooms.

“They couldn't have done it!”

“Oh! Poor Mrs. Norris! She’s just a cat”

“Did you look at Filch’s face?” 

The Hufflepuff common room is full of Mrs. Norris' (and Filch) conversation, "Do you believe they did it?" asked Alessa. "who?" Lea is not focused on what Alessa is saying, her ears are listening to other people's conversations. “Harry, Hermione, and Ron, of course! Filch accused them” “Of course not! How would they even do it?” “well, that makes sense-” “-I fucking hate Filch but, seeing him cry over Mrs. Norris' “death” is kinda sad” Alessa added. “Wait, She’s dead?” “Probably” 

"Everyone sleep please! it's past your bedtime already you can talk about Filch tomorrow"

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. all lessons were postponed due to yesterday's accident. Lea met Rose in the library. “I’ve been searching for hours but I still couldn’t find the chamber of secrets!” Rose complained. “Did you read it carefully?” Lea asked, but Rose didn’t answer. “Enemies of the heir beware..” Rose mumbled. Lea could see Harry coming towards them. “Hello” he said, “Hi Harry, how are you?” Lea asked. “Fine, I guess” he shrugs, “I didn't kill Mrs. Norris btw” he added. “Oh yeah, we know” “you guys.. believe me?” “Of course Harry! You wouldn’t do something bad, would you” “Harry, where were you when the halloween feast started?” Rose, who had been silent, opened her mouth. “Uh, at the Gryffindor common room..” Rose stared at him suspiciously, "Are you sure?" Rose asked again to make sure. "y-yeah" "whose voice was screaming yesterday?" "M-my voice, but I didn't kill her! Mrs. Norris already bled when we came!" “Alright then, have a nice day,” Rose said, still looking at Harry suspiciously. Harry started walking to the back of the library. Rose continues searching the chamber of secrets from the book that is called “Hogwarts: a history”. Looks like some students are interested in the topic of the chamber of secrets, ‘cause Lea had seen 3 people that read that book. “Chamber of secrets? Probably is underground or something” Lea thought.

“Lea.., about that time at Diagon Alley” Rose whispered. “Yeah? What about it?” “Umm, what did Draco say to you?” 

_ ‘Shit. I already forgot about that accident. It's so embarrassing! Why the hell did I cried’ _

“Umm..” Lea didn’t really wanna talk about that, she regretted what she did, which was running away from her friends and cried like an idiot, “Rose!” luckily someone interrupted their conversation, “Rose! Harry said you have the Hogwarts history book!” Hermione came in a hurry, breathing hard. Followed by Ron and Harry. “Yes.” Rose answered shortly. “Well did you find it? The chamber of secrets” Hermione snatched the book from Rose’s hand. “HEY!” Rose yelled. “SILENT!!” they forgot they’re in a library. “S-sorry..”

“No, I didn't find it” “It has to be in here somewhere!” hermione searched pages over pages harshly. “Well you won’t find it now, the next lesson will start in a few minutes” Rose shrugs. “Forget it! I’ll just ask professor Binns” Hermione ran out of the library.

After a long day, Lea could finally rest her body. The only thing that she didn’t like today is professor Lockhart, “Don’t care about him. Narcissistic nonce looking ass” - Ana. Lea and Alessa hang out in the common room first, before going to bed. The common room filled with the heat of the fireplace, foods from the kitchen, and words that come out of people's mouths. 

“Have you water your plant?”

“Did you do your Divination homework?”

“Where did you buy that cute earrings”

“Snape still can suck my ass”

‘Better than home’. Alessa talks to her other friends while Lea is resting on the sofa. Her eyes are getting heavier. She didn’t wanna sleep in her room without Alessa. A bad decision. “Hey! Droopy head!” Lea shocked, she swears she only closes her eyes for about 1 sec, “Let’s go” Alessa pulls Lea’s hand. They went to their room together.

The next day, Lea went to the library to meet Rose again, but this time she brought Draco with her. “Where are you taking me?” Draco said rather confusedly. Lea grasped his arm tighter. She could hear an “ouch” from draco’s mouth. “To the library”. “Finally.” Rose had waited for them in the back of the library, which tends to be darker than the one in front. They three sat face to face. "what is this? some kind of interrogation?” Draco looked at them weirdly, and anxious. “Yeah, sort of” Rose shrugged. “Well, you can call it an interview?” Lea said, Draco immediately leaned back and hands behind his head, “ask me anything” he said, confidently. 

Lea and Rose look at each other, displeasing. Rose cleared her throat, “Are you, yes or no, the heir of the slytherin?” “the WHAT? The heir of slytherin?” “you heard that right” “Pfft, if i am the heir of slytherin, i would’ve opened the chamber on the first day of school” he laughed, Lea kicked his leg, her eyes furrowed. “Not funny!” “Eeh, you guys take jokes too seriously” Draco rolled his eyes, Lea is getting more angry. “That’s a bad joke-” “Okay! So.. no!” Rose interrupted, crossed something on her parchment. “Next, do you have the chamber’s key? Or perhaps you know the true heir of slytherin?” “No, but I wish I knew who it is. I could help them.” Lea eyeing Draco. “Another no..” Rose crossed the writing on the paper again. “Well, what do you know about the chamber of secrets?” “Father won’t tell much anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it’ll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing, last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died.” he said dramatically. “How’d we know if he told the truth?” Lea said. “Right! I should’ve given him Veritaserum” Rose facepalmed. “I don’t need a veritaserum, I'm always honest” Lea rolled her eyes. 

“Ok we should probably get going now, the next lesson is about to start!” Lea was already up and tidying up. “No need to rush.” Draco said. “Snape’s gonna put me in detention” Lea said, now running leaving Rose and Draco alone.

Luckily Lea’s on time, she doesn't have to think about detention, and should focus on studying or Snape WOULD put Lea in detention. 

After class, Hermione (and Harry and Ron) approached Lea, “Uh Lea, do you know where Rose might be?” “Rose? Hmm, we usually meet at the hall after every lesson” Lea shrugged. The four of them went to meet Rose, Lea swore she could hear Ron whisper ‘this is such a bad idea’ to Harry. “Did you know how  _ mad _ is she? Have you ever seen her smile?” “Oh yeah i’ve seen her smile” Lea turned her head to answer, “Really” Ron said quickly. After about 3 minutes of walking, they finally arrived.

“Rose! Can you do us a favor please?” “what?” Rose, who was eating pudding bread, immediately looked annoyed. “Can you please  _ please _ make us a..” Hermione stopped, and looked around “polyjuice potion!” she whispered. “A  _ what _ ? Polyjuice potion?” “what’s that” Lea asked, “The Polyjuice Potion. It allows the drinker to assume the appearance of someone else!” Rose is now standing. “What? You’re going to spy on Malfoy didn’t you?” Lea looked at Hermione, her eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah! He could be the heir of slytherin! You would be thanking us!” Ron said confidently. “Pfft, he is  _ not  _ the heir of slytherin” Lea chuckled. Harry, Ron and Hermione’s looking at her. “What?” said Harry, unconvinced. “Yeah, me and Rose had asked him, and he is not the heir of slytherin” the three of them still look unconvinced and confused at the same time. 

“We did a little ‘interview’ with Malfoy. And.. nope” Lea said, “You.. did.. a little interview” Hermione repeated Lea’s words. “We’re friends with Malfoy!” “ _ You  _ who are friends with him!” Rose said quickly. “YOU friends with malfoy? Come off it!” Ron didn’t believe Lea, “yeah, why would you be friends with someone like him!” Harry added. “He might be a little annoying sometimes, but trust me!” Just as Lea said that, Malfoy came. “Talking about me eh?” Malfoy raised one of his eyebrows. “How come I'm a bad person when you guys talk bad about me?” he added. “What, we didn’t talk bad about you, we’re just talking about how in the world you’re friends with Lea” Ron said. “Guys calm down!” said Hermione quickly, “We just wanna know if you’re the heir of slytherin or not” she added. “Wow, why does everyone suspect me? Am i that bad?” everyone looked down, “well, we just wanna know” Hermione answered, she felt kinda bad now. “Anyway Harry, i’m going to beat your ass in the quidditch match. Good luck” Malfoy said with a smirk on his face, condescending to Harry and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed :D


	12. chapter 11

Chapter 11

  
  


“Have you heard that the first-year Gryffindor had been attacked?” 

Lea was too shocked to move, while Alessa gasped for breath. “How’d you know?” asked Lea, still shocked. “I was from the hospital wing, visiting Harry. And when I wanted to come to the common room, I saw him! Harry fanatic who always carries a camera, you know? He’s like a statue" Lea continued to stare at Alessa, speechless in the face of dozens of questions she wanted to ask. “Poor him, a first-year too?” worried and tired, Lea decided to sleep, as there’s nothing else to do besides pray. 

Lea woke up from a very weird dream, a snake gnawed at Rose's heart, scary and weird. Lea could hear the delight of the people below from her dormitory. “Have you heard?” Alessa asked, Lea shook her head, _‘of course i haven't heard, i just woke up!'_ Lea thought. “They’re starting a Dueling Club first meeting tonight!” said Alessa happily “y’know I wouldn’t mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days.” she added. 

at eight o’clock that evening they hurried to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it. Lea wasn’t that excited, but Alessa is. There are already a lot of students there. Professor Lockhart chose Harry and Professor Snape chose Draco, Lea didn’t pay attention, as she rather went to sleep or lay down lazily in her common room. Lea’s eyes widened, she saw Rose! Lea squeezed from the crowd to meet Rose, Alessa didn’t even notice, since her eyes locked to the duel. “RoSE!” Lea shouted, Rose’s head immediately turned to her. “Oh, Hello Lea” she said, looking at the duelling. “Hmm, I thought with what happened they will immediately send us to our common room,” she added. “I think the duelling club is more important” the gryffindor boy joined, “you know if that monster was trying to petrify us, we could just stunned them or something” Rose rolled her eyes “what if it was something translucent that even spells wouldn't work?” “Well in that case, i would be passing away” he laughed, Rose seems annoyed. “Who’s that?” Lea asked. “That boy is James, a third year.” She whispered. 

The cheers turned into screams, as Draco just summoned a snake, Lockhart tried to eliminate the snake, but before he could do that Harry was speaking with it, it’s as if he knew snake language. Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. People are looking at Harry, muttering all around the walls. He then leaves with Ron and Hermione. All were shocked, and talking about Harry. Snape dismissed the duelling club, and told the students to go back to their common room. 

“I can’t believe he’s a parselmouth!” Alessa cried, as they both went to the Hufflepuff common room. “What’s a parselmouth and why is it bad?” Lea asked, she felt like an idiot for not knowing anything. “ _Sighs_ , a parselmouth means you can talk to snakes! And being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for!” 

Christmas day came !! Lea is the only one in her dormitory, there was a gift from her sister, she opened it and it was a _cantubox._ Cantubox means singing box, it sort of like a ‘radio’. There were also letters from her friends, oh also a gift from someone, it doesn't have a name on it. Inside is a rose gold necklace. “Pretty" The necklace has a moon pendant on it and Lea immediately wears it. Whoever sent her this must've known Lea, because she never talked about how much she loves astronomy stuff to people. She met Rose to hangout but she said she already had a plan with Hermione, Lea gave the cantubox to Rose as a christmas gift. She didn't want to take anything from her sister, so why not give it to Rose. Rose thanked her and left. Fortunately Draco was here, warmed himself in front of the fireplace. The atmosphere is very comfortable, because there are a few students here. Lea went to Draco and sat next to him. "Ouh, eating sweets. from your mum isn't it?" Lea smiled at Draco's light grey eyes, his pale white skin enveloped in the warmth of the fire. "yes." he nodded. He was oddly quiet today. Perhaps because Slytherin lost the quidditch match. or something personal. "must be nice having mum" Lea hugged her knees. 

"what?" 

"what" 

"you know you could tell me anything"

"i know it's just-"

"it's okay, you can tell me if you're comfortable enough"

Draco gave the sweets to Lea. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" "I promise," He said, convincing. Lea told him everything, as detailed as she could. He looked shocked and somewhat uncomfortable at the news, but continued on with his questions anyway, "Are you okay? Do you have someone take care of you? I'm sorry this had to happen to you" "No, I'm not that okay, thanks. And i can take care of myself. well, are you okay? you seemed sad.." Lea holds Draco's hand. "oh it's just quidditch. My father is disappointed in me.." "To me you're a great seeker Draco, perhaps you should focus more on the snitch and not Harry." Lea shrugged. Draco looks offended, but Lea just told him the truth. "I'll root for you on the next quidditch match" They both stared at the fire again while eating sweets that Draco had shared. Lea had now just noticed that Draco wore the handmade bracelet that Lea gave him this christmas. She tried to hide her smile and didn’t say anything. 

Lea woke to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze. Lea who's just chilling, playing with her cat, Dawn and hanging out with Delilah, another second year, surprised by Cedric's arrival. "don't you have quidditch?" asked Lea. "Oh, they cancelled it, there has been another attack-" Professor Sprout burst out of the door. "Eulea, come with me please" All eyes were staring at Lea, leaving the common room with Professor sprout. “This will be a bit of a shock,” said Professor Sprout in a panic voice as they approached the infirmary. “There has been another attack..another double attack!”

"ROSE!" Lea cried.

Rose lay there motionless with Hermione, their hands clasping so tight they could not be separated. They have to fuse 2 beds into 1. their faces both looked shocked and scared at the same time. There were already Ron and Harry besides them. “They were found near the library,” said Professor McGonagall. “I don’t suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them..” She was holding up a small, circular mirror. Lea, Ron, and Harry shook their heads. Lea cried on her bed after that the whole sheets were wet, full of her tears. Alessa came, she fixed Lea some hot chocolate, which she drank, and she seemed to feel better. “They’ll be better soon, trust me!”, Lea sobs. When the hot chocolate was finished, Lea felt tired and went to sleep.

summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. Lea went to visit Rose everyday and do her homework there. it's true Madam Pomfrey won’t allow it, but Lea is good at begging. “We’re taking no more chances, one visitor is enough!” Madam Pomfrey yelled through a crack in the infirmary door. In the background Lea could hear Draco’s voice. Unfortunately her homework isn't done yet. But she went up to leave the infirmary and met Draco. “What’s with all the noise?” Lea asked tidying up her books and parchments. “Haven’t seen you in a long time” Draco answered, crossing his arms across his chest, “Draco, i’ve only been in the infirmary for like 15 minutes” Lea stared at him and smiled thin smiles. Draco smiles and shrugs, ruffled his dirty blond hair, desperate not to catch each other's eye. “It feels like it’s been hours, .. I'm afraid you..” he stopped and his smiles faded. “Petrified?” Lea asked, Draco was silent for a moment, then he nodded in acquiescence. Strands of Lea’s black hair fell smoothly to the sides when she shook her head in declination with a smile. She grasped Draco’s hand and took him elsewhere.

“Why the library?” He asked. “It’s more quiet here, besides I'm not done with my homework yet.” she said while opening up the books, ready to continue her potions homework. “Oh, You’re doing potions” Draco rested his chin on his hands, which were propped on his knees. "I _hate_ Snape so much!!" “Hate is a strong word for something as soft as you” he said with a little laugh. Lea, who didn't like being called 'soft' , punched him in the arm. He laughed it off and looked at Lea’s parchment, examining her homework. “Hmm, your homework needs a l _ittle_ bit of improvement. No, actually a _LOT.._. Merlin’s beard let me just do your homework” he snatched the quill that Lea’s holding ang began writing in a new parchment. Lea's embarrassed and rests her head on the table, watching Draco’s hand writing, is oddly satisfying. “Ouuh Draco did you know someone sent me a moon necklace?” Lea asked, half asleep. “Oh really? Do you like it?” He said, still focus on Lea’s homework. “I love it.” she said, half asleep but was awake enough to hear Draco huffs out a laugh. Lea lazily closed her eyes, and without her knowing she fell asleep. 

"hey-" Draco gasped silently when he saw Lea sleeping. _"Luckily I didn't wake her up,”_ he thought. He was silent for a moment waiting for Lea to wake up.

_“her hair in front of her face is really bothering me… tucking her hair behind her ears isn't such a good idea. but I rarely see her charming face,,, how could you not thrilled to see her whole face"_

Presumptuous (but also gentle) he removed the hair in front of her face. It’s like like opening the curtains to see a beautiful sunset- * **bruh** * 

Lea woke up.

Draco immediately backed off. Lea, who’s still half awake rubbed her face. “Huh, what’s wrong?” she said in a slow voice.”N-nothing..” Draco tidied up the books, “I’ve finished your homework by the way” “Thank youuu” She leaned over and hugged him, her silky, flyaway hair getting in his mouth and eyes and sticking statically to his hands as he hugged her back. 

Days already passed by and they still haven’t got the cure. When Lea wanted to meet Ana suddenly Professor McGonagall’s voice, echoing through the corridors “All students returned to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please.” Lea ran in panic back to her common room. 

“Another attack?” cried a fifth-year hufflepuff whose hands are full of food, which they stole from the kitchen. “Oh no, who’s it gonna be?”. The Hufflepuff common room was filled with panic and anger. Lea saw Cedric comforting a crying first-year. Alessa approached Lea. “where have you been? Fortunately it wasn’t you!” "Next time, ask me to come with you," she added. 

“Meow” Dawn, the cat, rubbed up against Lea’s leg, “Did you know who is it?” Alessa asked, chewing cookies. “No,” Lea said with a sad shrug she then quickly munched down on a piece of lifeless unemotional unpoetic cookie she snatched from Alessa’s hand. The room is very noisy. Lea could not hear what Alessa said.

“Whose dead plant is this?” Yelled the prefect.

Anyhow, They both sat on the sofa and talked about quidditch until- Madam Pomfrey came to the room and said excitedly, “All, come to the hall for the feast, please” everyone rushed there excitedly, still wearing their pajamas. Lea did not see any sign of Rose, she sighed and went to sit on the Hufflepuff table. “Why the long face? Turn around!” There, she saw Rose (and Hermione), fresh from infirmary, her tall height made her visible from the crowd. They both stared at each other. Without Lea noticed, her body immediately ran to Rose and gave her a big bear hug of excitement until Rose felt like she was going to suffocate. “I’m glad you guys are fine!” Rose and Hermione smiled and looked at each other. “It’s Hermione’s idea by the way. If i died, accused Hermione” 

Four hundred points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running, Professor McGonagall standing up to tell them all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat (“Oh, no!” said Hermione), and Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back (“now that’s good news” said Alessa). Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news. The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled. 

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Lea, Rose, Ana, Karima, Alessa, and Christin got a compartment to themselves. “Are you going to your house?” Rose whispered. “Yeah,” Lea said. Ana pretending to be Lockhart, and Alessa joined, pretending to be Snape. The compartment was full of laughter. 

They arrived at king’s cross. Lea said goodbye to all her friends, including Draco. Unfortunately, Lea saw Primrose, her sister, there. Annoyed, she tried to ignore her but unsuccessful. Primrose grabbed her on the hand. “What do you think you’re gonna do?” “Come home alone..” “Oh, you dare?” Lea went silent. _‘No’_

Arriving at home, Lea burst into her room. Forgot to lock the door, Primrose came in. “Can’t i have some privacy?” Lea asked, furious. “Why do you hate me so much?” Primrose rests her body on the wall. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

“What? Dad and Mum?”

“if you weren't so obsessed with your music career… they probably would still be alive.”

“Pfftt, I would choose my music career over them anytime.” 

“You’re MAD?”

“NO, THEY ARE! They are the reason why i hate them,,”

“Why? They take care of you”

“Rubbish! They don’t even care about me”

“What?” 

Primrose now holding back her tears, she sits on Lea’s bed and frowns. “You know, they always wanted a daughter.” She said in a low voice. “So, when i came out, they were.. disappointed, they really didn’t want a son. They had already bought girl’s dresses and toys.. I was already comfortable with it, I guess they weren't really happy about it. When i was about 14, they found out that i acted feminine, i wore makeup, friends with girls, and such. I WERE born in the wrong body, I said. They yelled at me, ‘we want a daughter! Not a weird effeminate man like you!’ Dad slapped me. He's drunk, I guess. So, I went and stole their money as much as I could, and left them a note saying I ran away. And I never came back home, and Hogwarts. I used the money to rent an apartment and start on making my own music, to support myself of course fortunately my best friend is always there for me. I used part of the money to... change myself. And that is how I became Primrose, this is who I am, and I am proud of it.” Primrose words hit Lea like a blow to the stomach, and Lea was momentarily speechless. “Wow, i was blinded… i’m sorry-” Lea burst into tears. “I hated you, but you did nothing. I.. i” “shuushh now, it’s okay, i forgive you, you didn’t know. Maybe i should’ve told you sooner.” an owl came, suddenly. It was from Ron? The letter said that his family would love to meet Lea’s, Bill is there, and he’s actually a good friend of Lea’s dad. And they would lOve very much to lounge. (And that she must come because if not everyone would be sad- ron add, exaggeratedly). Lea and primrose look at each other. 

“Would you pretend to be my mum?” 

“No.”


	13. a little update

i changed the title from 'badger' to 'forces of attraction' hope you like the new title :D feel free to comment your opinions on the new title, i love to hear it !!


	14. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lea arrived eventually at The Burrow, from which she was escorted by her sister by car. During the trip Lea begged her sister to accompany her, or you could say pretending to be her mum, but of course, she said no. “I have loads to do,” she said.

Nervous, she walked over to the door, and knocked. George opened the door, “who’s there” he was pretending to not see Lea. “Umm, down here. Idiot.” Lea said, with flushed cheeks, she was never this close to George, he smells like new parchments, and freshly made cookies. It feels like there are butterflies in Lea’s tummy. “Oh, didn’t see you there, maybe you should grow some bones” he laughed, Lea punched him softly. “Who’s at the door, George?” Mrs Weasley's voice filled with excitement. “Lea is” Molly now comes over and hushes George out. “I’m sorry Mrs Weasley, my parents can’t come today,” Lea said, nervous. “Oh, it’s okay. They’re busy, I bet. come in then?” Mrs Weasley said, her warming voice made Lea’s nervous disappear a little. 

“It looks like i’m a bit early..?” There was magic all around the house, like clothes sewn by themselves, moving cooking ware, and so much more. “Oh you must be Lea citrine? Ron talked about you all day” Ginny, who had been helping her mother earlier, approached Lea. “Oh Really? Good things or bad things?” “Good” “Bloody hell Ginny, won’t you shut your mouth for once!” Ron yelled across the room, carrying his nasty rat. “Ron! don't speak harshly, and hurry up and help your mother!” Molly shouted. “Oh, I'll help too” Lea came towards Molly, and waited for her order. “Oh no, sweetie, you must be tired-” Molly stroke Lea’s cheek. “No no, i’m fine. I’ll help with the cook then? I know how to make chicken stew..” While Lea was cooking, Ginny prepared cutlery in the yard with Ron. 

Finally, after about what’s like an hour of tidying up and cooking, they all gathered in the yard, to eat together. “Where’s Fred and George?” Lea asked. “Oh, maybe they're still in their room, getting ready for tomorrow. We’re going to Egypt.” Ginny answered. “Egypt? Woah that sounds super cool, anyway i’m gonna call them,” Lea rushed up upstairs.

There they were, doors open. They were shoving stuff into their trunks that seemed like it would explode in a few moments. “What are you guys doing? Bloody hell, it smells like fireworks here” ''Oh, these are our Wildfire Whiz-bangs, what brings you here, Mrs Citrine” Fred said, now took out stuff from his trunks. “Oh you guys made those? Foods ready.” Lea crossed her arms, and leaned against the railing. “Oh, George-” Fred said, not hearing any words from Lea. “You still have this?” He laughed. Looks like Fred’s holding a gold necklace, “Give it here!” George snapped. “What’s that?” Asked Lea, curious. “Angelina Johnson gave it to him,” “You guys are dating aren’t you?” Fred bent over so he could see George's flushed face. “Come off it,” George said, now sighing. “If only” he added. “Wow, can you believe this? George? In love?” he laughed. 

“Oh, so.. George likes someone.. And it’s not me” Lea could feel her tummy sinking, her mood turned upside down, she wants to go home now that she’s in a bad mood. “Angelina Johnson” Lea said under her breath. Fred noticed her but didn’t say a word. “Hey,” Lea said like she just ate something sour, with a little crack. They both looked at her. “Food’s ready” She said, forcing a smile. “Um, hey Lea,” Fred said, Lea looked up. And get slammed by a sweater. “There, George’s sweater. He doesn’t need it anymore. Maybe he won’t go back from Egypt” ''Sure, you can have it” “Why don’t you give it to Angelina Johnson? She’ll love it” “Yeah yo-” “No, no you keep it okay, think of this as a farewell” Fred said, now standing up. “Expect us at about 5 minutes” he pushed Lea slowly toward the stairs, she came down and met the others. She shoved the sweater in her bag. The atmosphere was so cheerful, and warm, she doesn’t want to ruin everything by her bad mood. Lea decided to sit next to Ginny. “What took you so long?” “Oh, they are.. Still tidying up. By the way, you said you’re going to Egypt?” “Oh yeah, my dad won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize” they both started chatting and laughing the whole time they are not aware of time. "Wanna hear a secret?" Ginny whispered. "I opened the chamber of secrets, You Know Who possessed me" This shocked Lea so much she missed her food from her mouth. "Thank goodness you're okay" "Well, wanna hear my secret?" Ginny nodded. "Both my parents are dead". Ginny was both as shocked as Lea. "I'm so sorry," she said, hugging Lea. It is suddenly 5 pm. They all started tidying up, it was a great day. Lea helped them with cleaning the dishes. As she finished, Her sister’s just in time to pick her up. “My ride’s here. It was so much fun to be here with you guys.” Lea said, ready to get out. “You can come here anytime, dear” Mrs Weasley patted Lea’s hair. “Goodbye Lea.” 

She stormed off the house, and went in the car. “Is it that long haired guy?” Primrose asked. “No.” “Who? That guy with a rat?” “No” “Who is it then?” “Who’s what?” Lea leaned back. “Your crush?” “I don’t have a crush” “rubbish. OH IT’S ONE OF THE TWINS IS IT?” “No, shut up” 

Finally, home. She wanted to lay on her bed all day. Especially after what had happened. Feels like she doesn't want to do anything, at all. She locked herself in her bedroom and pulled out the sweater. “Ugh smells like fireworks” she said, but still hugging it. “I have to move on..” She threw the sweater far back. “I do not like him. I only think he’s funny” she repeated it inside her head, to assure herself. "I mean it's okay if he didn't like me, it's literally his choice, I shouldn't get mad at him.." she picked the sweater and folded it nicely. She threw herself on the bed, and began to close her eyes. face covered by the sweater. 

Lea woke up the next day to the faint smell of freshly toasted bread and the sweet melodic sound of Primrose humming a song in the dining room. She immediately rushed downstairs and found a pile of newspaper and letters. "Lea, you won't believe this. Sirius black escape Azkaban" she said, flicked the newspaper. "I couldn't care less. I hope we met and then he killed me" Lea ripped the toast harshly. they were staring at each other. "you okay?" Primrose took a sip of her coffee. "yeah" "Obviously you're not.. if this is about your crush-" "I don't have a crush?" Lea snapped. There was no falling out but Lea was annoyed and very unhappy with the situation. "Ah, you're such a bad liar. If it is one of the twins. and one of them broke your heart, why not go with the other?" "Oh my god shut up!" Primrose raised her eyebrows. "Listen, i do like George but he likes other girls, and now it's time to move on, so i need some space" Lea rushed back to her room. Lea played with her stuffed animal, there were tears hanging in her eyes. "You know it's ok to still like him, right?" the voice came from outside of the door. "Somebody once said if you learn to love yourself the way you are, you are better off by far." Primrose opened the door, "here eat this." she hands off the chocolate to lea. she immediately feels better. "what's in this chocolate?" "Well, cocoa beans? sugar,.. milk" She sat next to Lea and started to talk about times when she was still at Hogwarts. 

Days went by, and Lea felt much better everyday. “Yo, Lea want to go to Diagon Alley? to buy your 3rd year books-" "Oh and also i already signed your permission to Hogsmeade, you'll need it" she said with a smile. "Oh, sure"

They both used the floo powder, as it is the simplest way to go there. Not so crowded, thankfully. But Lea does recognize some faces. They went straight to flourish and blotts. the manager came hurrying toward them. “Hogwarts?” he said abruptly. “Come to get your new books?” “Yes,” said Lea. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books’ cage. “Does that book bite?” Asked primrose. “Yes,I’ve been bitten five times already this morning!” He cried. “Becareful- ouch!” Lea gave the book to Primrose. “anything else I can help you with?” “Yes, I need unfogging the future by Cassandra Vablatsky?” Lea looked down to her booklist. “Ah, starting Divination, are you?” said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Harry into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul. “Here you are,” said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. “Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails —” “Lea look!” Primrose points her finger to a book called Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming. “Woah” “Oh, I wouldn’t read that if I were you,” said the manager lightly, “You’ll start seeing death omens everywhere. It’s enough to frighten anyone to death.” “But I WANT to see death omens everywhere” Lea pouted her mouth. “Fine then, I am not responsible for what's going to happen to you” Primrose grabbed the book and placed it on top of the Monster Book. “Anything else?” he said. “Yes,” said Lea, “Er — I need Intermediate Transfiguration and The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three.” 

Finally they emerged from Flourish and Blotts about 15 minutes later. Lea didn’t buy a new robe, as she didn’t grow much. 

Finally, the day she’s been waiting for, going to Hogwarts. She had packed everything into her trunks, including the Death Omens book. They reached King’s Cross with twenty minutes to spare and went straight through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train. 

“Good luck on your 3rd year” Primrose pat Lea’s shoulder. “Rose!” just in time. “Oh hello, Lea. why don’t you answer my letter?” “Oof, sorry i didn’t read any letters, i was busy” 

They passed packed compartments to a carriage that looked quite empty. "Luna, can we sit here?" asked Lea. "Of course"

"Lea have you heard that Sirius escaped?" "Yeah, and?" "Aren't you scared?" "Umm, not really. Anyway Rose look what I bought!" Lea showed her the Death Omens book. "Oh, do you believe in that sort of thing?" Rose asked, pushed the book away. "Yes!" "Oh I too like divination" Luna's dreamy voice silences Lea and Rose. "I mean how could you not like divination? everything about it is so magical"

Steam was billowing from the train; it had started to move. someone came to their compartment. it was Ana. "every compartment's full" she dropped herself on the seat. "you okay? you usually don't look this messy" asked Rose concerned. "Oh yeah, I'm almost late." "Are you studying potions late at night again?" "yeah" Ana sighs. Luna and Lea continued their conversation about divination along the way.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, "what's happening?" said Rose, looking at the now black window. The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Lea is visibly scared, while everyone is in their fight or flight response. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"what's going on?" asked Ana

there was something moving out there. a creature with a cloak, An intense cold swept over them all. "was that a.. dementor?" asked Rose, it's getting pretty freezing in here. the same creature walked past by their compartment, don't know where. Lea hugged Ana, so that she could hide and warm herself behind Ana's scarf. 

Finally, after what feels like hours, they would arrive at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Everyone seems nervous and panicked, except Luna, who's still smiling, looking at all of them. "That was quite an experience" 

Lea, Rose, Ana, and Luna followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Lea assume, by an invisible pegasus (horse with wings) like in the cartoons, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession. 

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Lea followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, they had to split up, as Lea’s the only hufflepuff, out of Rose, Ana, and Luna. She jumpy walked to the Hufflepuff table, and was greeted with Cedric’s smile. the opening was normal as usual, and so on. to be honest it's a bit boring now. Except that there’s a new DADA teacher, Professor L.J. Lupin. and Professor Jada had been changed to teach muggle studies. Also Hagrid started teaching Care of Magical Creatures (“that explains it” -Alessa) 

“Let the feast begin!” 

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Lea, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to everything she could reach and began to eat. It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the feast, Lea and Alessa rushed to their common room. And started chatting on the sofa, “Professor Lupin seems like a knowledgeable person” Alessa said playing with her hair. “Yeah, as for Hagrid..” Lea stopped. “Ehh, I don't know about Hagrid though” said Alessa. The room’s now filled with people talking, and laughing. Lea kinda agrees with Alessa, To be honest, sometimes she doesn’t understand a word Hagrid said. 

When Lea and Alessa entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. Lea’s eyes locked on this Slytherin girl with a face like a pug who seems strangely close with Malfoy. She even rests her head on his arm. Lea dropped into a seat at the Hufflepuff table next to Cedric Diggory. “New third-year course schedules?” He asked, nicely. “Yeah, I'm pretty looking forward to divination,” Lea smiled. “Oh. divination? Really?” Lea nodded. Alessa interrupting them, shaking Lea's arm “What?” “Quidditch. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. who do you think will win?” she asked, excitedly. “Gryffindor probably wins, but i’m rooting for slytherin”. “Come off it! Slytherin? Lea are you Mad?” Alessa shakes Lea’s body, like she can’t believe what Lea just said. “I’m telling the truth! Look we’d better go, Divination is at the top of North Tower. It’ll take us ten minutes to get there”

Divination lesson was one of the most unusual, extraordinary, oddly lessons Lea had ever experienced, even the classroom is strangest-looking. But she still had fun there, except Justin, he had a hard time because Professor Trelawney said that he’s going to have a bad time etc. Professor Trelawney, also told Lea to study Legilimency, as her wand is silver lime wood which they had a reputation for performing best for Seers and those skilled in Legilimency. So in conclusion, Lea loves Divination. 

Lea went with Rose to the back of the school, beside the river after their second lesson. She couldn't stop talking about divination and the new book she bought.

They were stopped by Harry's arrival. “Excuse me, can i read that book for a second?” “Sure,” he opened the book, and turned the pages roughly, muttering something. And then he stopped, at what looks like page 28, his face turned pale. “What is it?” Rose asked, peeking at the book. “Please don’t tell me you saw a black dog,” she added. “I have,” said Harry. “I saw one the night I left my uncle's house.” Lea and Rose stared at each other. “Oh, it could be the neighbor’s dog, right?” Rose reassured Harry. “Then why did i saw it just right when Sirius escaped Azkaban?” “Coincidence.” Rose snatched the book from Harry’s hand and turned the pages. “Look, a black cat is said to be a death omen but Lea has black cat, she sees it everyday and she’s still fine!” Rose said, shoving the book to Harry’s face. “Harry, I'm sure you’ll be fine.” Lea said, patting Harry’s shoulder. “We better go Harry, take care and good luck.”

They both went straight near the river and sat under the tree. Rose opened her Arithmancy book and began studying while Lea rested her head on Rose’s lap. “Rose teach me how to do legilimency, please” Lea said, moving her wands in the air. “Legilimency? Most Legilimens needed to be near the person whose mind they wanted to invade in order to read it, and maybe just say legilimency, like any other spells” Rose shrugs. “Legilimency!” Lea shouted, her wand pointed at Rose, “Nothing happens” “Practice. Also ask a real teacher, not me”. The sound of the turning pages and the smell of the Arithmancy book were strangely soothing, Lea could hear it for days and not get bored. 

"Care of Magical Creature class will start soon," Lea said gloomily, "I feel like I just want to lie down all day" she added, resting her wand on her chest, "hmm? usually you're always energized." "I don't know, I get tired easily lately" 

Lea ran from her dormitory towards the crowd of students, who seemed to be learning Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, gasping for breath and hands on her knees, her moon necklace dangling on her neck. 

Lea could see Draco looking at her from a distance, surrounded by his laughing Slytherin friends and of course, his pug-faced girl "friend" who was always clinging on his arm. Lea couldn't help but stare at her, rage inside her, she wants to punch this girl really bad with no apparent reason. The girl also looked at Lea, her smile grew wider, and she tightened her hug even more. “Oi!” Alessa hits Lea, “Where have you been?” Her voice was higher than usual, “it was a struggle to pick this book, you know?” 

“Now, Harry has managed to tame the Hippogriff to fly with him, who wants to try?” said Hagrid.

“This is very easy,” Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Lea to hear him. “I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you’re not dangerous at all, are you?” he said to the hippogriff. “Are you, you great ugly brute?” It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes. “I’m dying!” Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. “I’m dying, look at me! It’s killed me!” “Yer not dyin’!” said Hagrid, who had gone very white. “Someone help me, gotta get him outta here-- ” Alessa ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Lea saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy’s arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle. 

“I’m going to see if he’s okay!” said the pug faced girl, who was in tears.

They’re back at the basement of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff common room. “That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid’s first class,” said Alessa awkwardly, “It’s Draco’s fault though, he was a bit dramatic too”said Lea, “Hope Hagrid wasn’t gonna get fired,” Alessa said gloomily.

‘Oh crap’ 

As much as Lea doesn’t like Hagrid being a teacher, but she doesn't want him to get fired. Lea waited upstairs until everyone’s asleep, and grabbed her chocolate that she brought from home. Carefully, she went downstairs, scared she might wake anyones up. She managed to get out of the room, the night atmosphere in Hogwarts felt different, quiet, and a little scary. Lea opened the infirmary door slowly, there was a little creek. 

“Draco” Lea whispered. “AAAAR-” Lea shut his mouth before he could scream any higher. “It’s me, relax” Lea sat on the chair that was already available next to him. “Are you okay?” “Pssh, i’m more than fine-” “you said you’re dying earlier” Lea said calmly. Draco went silent. “Here, chocolate, to make you feel better” She placed the chocolate on his stomach. “So, you’re not gonna play quidditch this year, Draco?” Lea asked as quietly as she could. He looked as if he was thinking of the answer, he opened and closed his mouth. “It’s okay if you can't, there's still another time” Lea smiled. “No, I'll play quidditch, you see, my hand will be healthy as ever tomorrow” “Oh is that so?” Lea poked his bandaged hand. Lea rested her head on Draco’s bed, and started to stroke his bandaged hand. “Draco, we’re friends.. Right?” there was silent for a while “Yes.” he said, motionless. “Can you promise me one thing?” Lea faced her head to Draco. “nothing bad will happen to hagrid right?”


	15. chapter 13

Chapter 13

  
  


Lea woke up with a sore stomach and a dizzy head. She decided to lie down for a while until the pain in her stomach disappeared. She hugged her pillow hard, hoping that the pain would go away. “You okay?” asked Alessa from the distance. “Yeah.., give me a minute” She turned, rubbing her head and squinting her eyes against the brutal morning sun. 

After what felt about an hour, she finally got up and got ready. Her stomach feels better, as for her head, maybe it’s because she didn’t drink enough water. She ran downstairs and found Alessa doing her homework, “Why did you just do your homework right now?” Asked Lea, ready to eat breakfast at the great hall. “Honestly, just copy off mine” she throws her homework parchment from a distance, Alessa catches it. “Thank you, really” she said happily. 

Lea waits for Alessa to do her homework while eating the food she took from the kitchen. "Sorry if I bothered you. you know, last night I broke up with my boyfriend." Alessa said with a flat face, she wrote with her head almost kissed the table. "Wait, you have a boyfriend?" said Lea, shocked, Lea felt she was not Alessa's real friend, because she didn't tell her anything. "Yeah, he's stupid anyways. Homophobic." Alessa said, smiling at Lea, "Oh, it's great you broke up with her."

Finally, first lesson, Herbology. There are no lessons today, only submitting Hogsmeade permission forms. Alessa dan Lea went back to the great hall, because they had nothing left to do besides waiting for the next lesson to start. “How’s Draco?” asked Alessa, feeling a little bored while sketching a gnarled old boot.”What?” “Thought you’re his girlfriend or something” Lea took a quick glance at Alessa and then she laughed as she beat the table “Are you serious? Girlfriend?” “But yeah, I think he’s fine,” she added. “So you guys aren’t dating right? Good” she tilted her head. “Huh?” “Don’t like him, he’s bad” she said, and changed new parchment to draw. Lea didn't like hearing her friend being called ‘bad’, but she wasn't in the mood for argument. She thinks Draco is good, people misunderstood him, or don’t know him just as much. He can be very annoying at times, and sometimes irritates people, but Lea finds it funny sometimes (i know it’s bad!! - Lea). 

On Halloween morning, Lea awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling excited, as this is her first time going to Hogsmeade. The only thing she didn’t like is Alessa’s oddly quiet today. She didn’t talk to Lea during breakfast. 

Lea walks behind Alessa quietly to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list. Just as Lea thought she would be looking for her, Alessa ran towards a group of her friends excitedly leaving Lea alone. Lea walks in silence, following people as if they’re her friends. 

“Hey” suddenly Cedric came with his cold red face, “Going alone?” he asked, Lea nodded, in embarrassment, she doesn’t want him to think she doesn’t have friends. “May i go with you?” Instead of returning his smile, she widened her expressive eyes, eyes that conveyed a mix of surprise and a tint of nervous. “Of course!” she said nervously. 

“How’s quidditch?” Lea asked, don’t want it to be an awkward trip. "It's full of fun, do you wanna be a quidditch player?" he asked. "No thanks, I don't like quidditch"

"why?" he asked in a shocked- kind of tone. "Scared i’m gonna get hit, heard it hurts.” Cedric laughs, 

The subject of the Quidditch World Cup carried them all the way down the drive and out through the gates. “So, where’d you wanna go?” Cedric asked. The High Street was full of students ambling up and down, peering into the shop windows and messing about together on the pavements. “I don’t really know.., shall we just have a look in the shops or something?” They wandered toward Honeydukes. Lots of students are there, crowded. Many people accidentally nudged Lea. Did not want to lose Cedric, as her short stature continued to be pushed back by the crowd, Lea held Cedric's cold hand tightly. He seems to have noticed it and immediately grabbed Lea's hand and pulled her in front of him. He rested his hands on Lea's shoulders.

Her face turned into the shade of a tomato, her heart pumping double time, and her head was pounding to a similar rhythm.

_“Please, i don’t want to catch feelings again_ ”

They stopped at shelves full of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows next to it was a large barrel of Every Flavour Beans. They came out with their hands full of chocolates and sweets. especially Cedric, he bought up as much chocolate as he could that could last for months. “You hungry?” asked Lea jokingly. “Oh it’s for my friends. Anyway, do you want to get a coffee?” said Cedric, “Sure, lead the way” 

On the way there, Lea lowered her head, face covered in her scarf. She thought it wasn't going to be this cold. “Are you cold?” Cedric asked, suddenly. she was silent, thinking of an answer. she's not that cold, but cold, you know? it’s pretty confusing. Without hesitation, Cedric gave her his coat. The coat is so big when worn by Lea. “You’re so sweet, you know?” said Lea, holding onto the coat tightly, and feeling her heart flutter alarmingly at the unwavering look in his eyes, Lea stared back. He smiled down at her, his smile is something else. He can light up a room with the sparkle in his eyes and the brightness of his smile. 

“And so are you” 

There it is, a small tea shop. It was a cramped, steamy little place where everything seemed to have been decorated with frills or bows. luckily there weren't many people there, but the sight of couples being so intimate with each other made Lea feel more uncomfortable. They sat down at the nearest table, which was situated in the steamy window. 

“What can I get you, m’dears?” said Madam Puddifoot, a very stout woman with a shiny black bun, “1 coffee, 1 jasmine tea, please” said Lea.

Lea looked around while swinging her legs, "you ever been to Madam Puddifoot’s? Asked Cedric, “Uhm, no this is my first time..” She drowned in Cedric’s coat, it smells woodsy. After what felt like minutes, Cedric mentioned Astronomy class, and how much he hated it, Lea just laughed it off, as it is one of her fav subjects, although it could be very confusing and tiring sometimes. “It’s very interesting to me, well what’s your favourite subject?” asked Lea, drinking her Tea. “definitely flying lessons, although DADA is not that bad...” 

they talked back and forth about many random subjects, from magic, to food, to quidditch, to what color their toothbrush is. They talked, and laughed, as Lea put another sugar cube in her drink. This cold atmosphere became warm when she was with him. 

They paid, and left. They decided to go to more places in Hogsmeade.

Cedric spilled all his chocolate on the floor. They came early in the common room, there was no one except them. “You can have one if you want,” he said, pink-faced from the cold wind.  
“No thanks,” Lea said, throwing herself on the sofa. her feet sore from the trip.

Lea could hear the fire crackling and smell the odour of sweet chocolates, it made her sleepy. She slowly closed her eyes. 

_"only 5 minutes"_ she said to herself

“Wake up- wake up Lea!”

Lea opened her eyes, still blurry. “Huh?” Lea now sitting up, rubbing her eyes, and stretching out. “The feast will be starting in five minutes,” said Alessa, they hurried into the crowd. “Where were you?” asked Lea, still mad at Alessa. “Hogsmeade of course!” she said, sounding just as mad as Lea. “I thought you would go with me” “I swear I would, but you were gone,” said Alessa, as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes. Just as Lea wanted to go to the Hufflepuff table, she felt like all eyes were on her. she felt like people were talking and laughing about her, she thought, even Cedric, smiling with his group of friends. 

She dropped herself next to Alessa, “Did I sleep with my mouth open?” Lea asked, embarrassed. 

“What? No” 

“Then why did they all stare at me, laughing…”

“Who, no one stared at you, Lea”

“I swear, look!”

Lea pointed her eyes to where Cedric and his friends sat. “Oh,” Alessa looked at them, then at Lea. “Maybe it’s because you’re wearing Cedric’s coat..” “Oh right,” She takes off the coat in embarrassment, “How’d you know it’s Cedrics?” Alessa, who had been eating food, stopped. “Are you serious? He wears it all the time.” She sounded surprised as if Lea didn’t know common knowledge. "Well, sorry I didn't watch him all the time like a total creep"

The feast finished with entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding. Alessa and Lea went to the common room together. They both sat in front of the fireplace, started talking about Hogsmeade. The room was filled with happy stomachs and laughter, that is until Madam Pomfrey came in and told us to go back to The Great Hall, they rushed there, confused. There are already many Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherin who all looked very confused too. 

“The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle,” Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. “I’m afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately,”

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, “Oh, yes, you’ll be needing” One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. “Sleep well,” said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him. 

“Wait, what happened?” asked Lea, “Someone said that Sirius Black’s here” The hall buzzed excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened. “How did he get in?” Lea whispered anxiously, “The lights are going out now!” shouted the Gryffindor’s Head Boy. “I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!”. “Ugh, he’s so annoying isn’t he?” Whispered Alessa, now ready to sleep, 

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. Lea drowned herself in the gaze of the bright beautiful stars. And later asleep, again. 

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. “Honestly, it gets boring, can we stop talking about him?” said Lea, annoyed. “He’s in this school, he can kill you anytime now,” said Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, as she pulled out the plant from its pot. “Oh, I wish” whispered Lea. After Herbology, Lea went to meet Rose to talk about loads of stuff. Her steps slowed down when she saw someone blocking the path, she walked slowly, and there it is, Draco was standing there, crossing his arms as if he was waiting for her. “Excuse me, can you move please?” asked Lea, fed up. He smirks, “Make me,” he said. “Ugh, Honestly” Lea tried to move around him. Draco stands on his ground, not moving an inch. “Fine” Lea pushed him, Draco fell backward but grabbed Lea’s hand on the way down. She tumbled down with him. Lea tries to get up, but Draco’s hand is holding her back.

“You okay there, Lea?” a voice came from behind, who sounded like Cedric, _“oh my god, what a PERFECT timing”_

“Oh, don’t worry Diggory,” Draco said, confidently, “She’s just falling for me” he laughs. Lea’s face turned red. Cedric went around them awkwardly. 

Finally, Draco let his hands down, Lea able to get up. She tidied her clothes and hair and looked at Draco, angrily. “What was that?” she furrowed her eyebrows, “How did I do, did you like it?” he laughed, “No,” she said in a convincing voice. “That was stupid” she added. “Stupidly attractive?” Lea just looked at him without saying any words, “Honestly, just... focus on your quidditch or something” she covered her red face with her palm, letting her heart beating hard, “Actually, I have been. care to accompany me to the next practice?” Lea did not think he would ask this, the answer is obviously yes, but what would other Slytherins think about her. “I would love to but…” “But what?” “You’ll see the answer later” Lea rushed off, heart still beating fast. She stopped at the wall, took a breath. She still couldn't believe it happened, she pinches herself to know that she wasn’t dreaming. “Ouch” 

“So, are you going or not?” Rose asked, turned the page of her potions book. “Probably not…,” Lea sighed. “Don’t pressure yourself. Oh by the way” “How do I play this?” Rose took out her cantubox that Lea gave her last Christmas. “It’s easy.., just tap it with your wand. And press this button to go to the next song.., this to pause.., Oh and only you can hear the music, except if another person taps it with their wand. Interesting isn’t it?” 

Rose tapped the cantubox and her smile widened. “What are you listening to?” “something” she giggled, and covered her cantubox so Lea can’t tap it. Rose hummed a song, although Lea didn’t know what song it was, but she enjoyed it just as much as Rose. 

Lea almost fell asleep in history of magic class, some of the most boring classes at Hogwarts. “Ouch” she felt cramping pain in her lower abdomen, “What’s wrong?” whispered Alessa, who’s just as bored as Lea. “Nothing, just stomachache” she grasped her stomach. Alessa told her funny jokes, to the point that Lea forgot that her stomach was hurting. But she held her laughter for a very long time and her cheeks started hurting. Alessa swung the quill’s feather against Lea's nose, her nose started to itch, and… “ACHOO” something is flowing down there. _“Did I just peed my pants?”_ she thought, nervous. thoughtlessly she raised her hand for permission to the bathroom. Fortunately professor Binn allowed her as he didn’t care. She rushed to the girl’s bathroom. “Why did this happen..” she pulled down her panties and, her face turned pale, “oh shit” she quickly ran to the hospital wing, her underwear still loose, don’t care whether anyone saw it or not. 

“what's going on please calm down” Madam Pomfrey, spoke sternly as usual. “Excuse me, do you have any pads.. Or tampons..?” Lea said, kind of embarrassed and still breathy. Madam Pomfrey raised both her eyebrows, “Why yes, come in”

She gave Lea 24 pads, just to be sure “Don’t forget to change every 8 hours” “Any other complaints?” she asked, 

“Uh yes, umm, cramps! Yes, cramps. It hurts so bad” 

“After changing, come back here again. I’ll tell Professor Binn, yes”

After changing and feeling a little fresh, Lea came back and Madam Pomfrey gave her some kind of potion. “rest, you will not immediately heal even if you drink these potions” it tastes like turmeric, tamarind.. and ginger with a little bit of orange, nonetheless it tastes pretty good. She rested her back on the bed, happy she didn’t have to study History of magic. “Poor Alessa,” Lea smiled wickedly. Within minutes her stomach ached again, this time it hurt, even more, she wanted to cry. It feels like someone stabbed you a hundred times or twisted your stomach. Lea turned to her side and curled up in a ball, that’s her comfort position. She laid there, not moving an inch for what she feels like hours. Madam Pomfrey came in and put the new freshly made potion on Lea’s table. “Here, use this” She put a heating pad on Lea’s lower abdomen, it feels comforting. “Drink this once your cramps go away”

Alessa came in to check up on Lea because she didn't come back to class. “Thought you just used the bathroom.” Lea giggled, “jealous?” she said. 

“A little bit, yeah. Are you okay though?” 

“yes, just a stomach ache” 

“Oh, glad you’re okay, well see ya! charms is about start”

“Goodbye!”

She was bored, there was nothing to do besides sleep, she raised her wand and began swinging it. "Legilimency" she whispered, just for practice in case she forgot.

“Lea!” she heard a voice heading towards her, she immediately lowered her wand and turned her head to the source of the sound. “Cedric?” she asked confusedly. “How’d you know I’m here?” “I happened to bump into your friend earlier, and she said you were sick.” He said, breathlessly “good thing I always bring chocolate with me” he smiled, and handed Lea a bar of chocolate. 

“thank you, you don't have to..” 

“I'll bring you sweets and comics to make you laugh on days where you feel kind of sad,”

“Why?” she laughed quietly while examining her chocolate. 

“I want you to feel adored..” He looked at me, and flashed a seemingly perfect smile, she couldn’t help but smile and let a little soft laugh. 

“Hey you, out!” Madam Pomfrey shrieked in the background. “Don’t disturb her, you can have her all you want later! Aren’t you supposed to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts class?” she said while hitting Cedric with her newspaper, Cedric protected his head while babbling something. Lea laughed as she drank her potion which is now no longer warm.


	16. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I'm not posting much as usual <3   
> there's some kind of "school problem"

Chapter 14

Finally, it's a Quidditch match today. Last night it rained very hard, but Lea still slept soundly. Actually, she didn't want to go to the Quidditch match, but for the sake of her friend, she was forced to watch. Lea’s breakfast consisted of two fried eggs and two rashers of streaky bacon crisply done. She wasn’t really enjoying it because Alessa shouted to herself like a freak, and shook her leg uncontrollably beside her. “Why are you nervous? You aren’t playing are you?” Lea asked, shoved bacon up her mouth. “NO! BUT GRYFFINDOR HAS TO WIN!!” Lea just looked at Alessa weirdly, she’s not in the mood to deal with Alessa today. It's a little drizzle today, but it's okay. everyone looks excited, some look pale (Oliver Wood lol) 

Lea went with the rest of the crowd towards the Quidditch field with big cheers everywhere. The Gryffindors were approaching from the opposite side of the field, The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands. Lea waved her hand high so that it got Draco’s attention. It sure works. He who was sitting on his broom, looked at the audience, stopping in the direction where Lea was waving her hand. Lea automatically exclaimed encouragement to him, he smiled a little and immediately focused on his match. 

“Please just for once Slytherin wins” she curled her lips. excited. Their scores are almost the same. “Come on Draco... Catch the snitch!” both Harry and Draco rose up to the sky, lost in the thick fog. 

after what seemed like hours filled with cheers, finally. “Draco caught the snitch! Slytherin wins! Leading by 200 points up” screams and cheers filled the field, although there were gloomy faces around. Lea clapped her hands softly, smiling and staring at Draco, who happened to be looking at her too, smile widely while lifting the snitch high. 

All the Slytherins cheers, and smack him with loads of exaggerated praise. Within minutes, the crowd is gone. Lea got up from her seats and went to Draco. The Gryffindors however, still up for the Quidditch, practising perhaps? Don’t want to be defeated by the Slytherins. Lea found Draco who was sitting alone, got up in the presence of her. Lea smiles and hugged him tightly in triumph and relief and gladness. “I know you can do it!” her voice filled with joy. “I wouldn’t have made it if it wasn’t for you.” he smiles. “Thank you for believing in me,” he murmured. Sadly, his smile turned into a frown because of his father's arrival. Lea’s nervous but still able to smile.

“Ah, who’s this?” he asked with his dead voice. They both stay silent. Lea’s eyes looked directly at Lucius, while Draco stayed down. Lucius let out a somewhat creepy laugh. “Draco, you never mentioned her. Who is she?” Lucius looked to her, deadly, up and down. “A Hufflepuff? I thought you could do better.” At this point Lea is fed up, she furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fist. “What’s wrong with Hufflepuff?” Lea asks, bravely. “Well, I wouldn't want my son to make friends from an insignificant,…awful…, poor house like yours” “WHat?” Lea raised her voice in shock. “The only thing that’s awful is you-” Her words were stopped by Lucius’s wand that was stuck to her mouth. “Now why don’t you go, little girl. I’m gonna have a talk with Draco..” “Alone,” he spoke with his toneless voice. Lea looked at him dead in the eyes, slapped his wand away from her face, and stormed off. 

Lea entered the Hufflepuff common room that was filled with Quidditch match convo. She saw Alessa talk furiously with a group of friends. Lea just sighed and sat on the soft pillowy yellow sofa. She leaned back and closed her eyes, resting at the same time recapping what happened just now. The silence was broken by the arrival of Cedric, who flopped onto the sofa, shocking Lea. “sorry” he said quietly while shoving what looks like apple juice down his throat. Lea just answered his apologies with a smile. “I don’t know why most people don't believe Slytherin wins. I mean they used to always win the Quidditch match” he chugged down so fast, Lea could feel the clump of water in her throat. “You okay?” she asked, concerned. “What yeah I’m more than okay, are YOU okay?” “Uh, yeah. It was just a tummy ache after all”. Alessa comes, interrupts Lea who is having a chat with Cedric. “Come!” Alessa pulls Lea’s hand without hesitation. “What?” Lea asked, annoyed. “Nothing,” she smiled. “Although, I have to ask you something. What’s up with you and Draco?” “Me? Oh, nothing, we're just friends” Lea answered. “Are you sure? I’m sure you said you wanted Slytherin to win because of Draco right?” Alessa asked again, this time in a somewhat annoyed voice. Lea went silent for a while. she doesn’t feel comfortable about this, but knowing that Alessa still doesn’t know about Lea’s feelings towards Draco, she has to pretend that Lea doesn't have any feelings for Draco. “Yeah, because we’re friends..” Lea said in a low voice. “So you’re not friends with Harry?” Alessa asked, angry. “WHat? of course he is! Look, I wanted them both to win, okay? It’s not like i can control who’s gonna win or not” Lea replied in the same tone as Alessa. “You’re right”. Just as Alessa looked away, suddenly a letter fell on top of Alessa. “Huh?” Alessa opened it, and she stood there shocked. “What’s wrong-” “I have to go, see you!” She stormed off out of the common room, leaving Lea alone. “Oh well,” Lea went up to sleep.

  
  


Lea spends the week with people gossiping about her in front of her face. Apparently, there was a rumour that she is dating Cedric. “Rubbish!” Lea said to herself, angry. This rumour made Lea lose her feelings for Cedric. Even Alessa asks the question way too many times that makes Lea feel like she wants to rip Alessa's mouth off her face. 

Lea was walking to the library after she got a letter from Rose stating that she was studying with Hermione there. On the way, there were at least 5 people gossiping about the rumour. She opened the door, and saw them just in the middle, focusing on their study. “Hello,” Lea greeted. “Rose, since when..” Lea raised both her eyebrows. Rose’s hair was as long as her shoulders, whereas yesterday her hair was still on her chin level. “Oh yeah, I drank a potion that Ana gave it to me, she said she wanted to see if it works,” Rose said with a sad face. “Well, I think you look beautiful as usual,” Lea said, honestly. “See, told you” Hermione joined. “It just feels weird,” Rose said while doing weird stuff with her hair. “You’ll get used to it..” Hermione said in an annoying voice, Rose faked crying. “Oh yeah, Lea about..” Hermione looked at Lea brightly. “Nope, it’s all false” “Oh, right” Hermione went back to focus studying. Lea got away from them, afraid she would make them not concentrate. She picked a random book and started reading it, but it wouldn’t last a second, because she got bored. “Why did I even go here..” Lea sighed. “They’re definitely dating right now,” Lea joking. She looked at Rose and Hermione, who’s now chatting and laughing about something. “It’s probably about a subject that I didn’t know” 

“Hey, gotta go, next lesson is about to start,” Lea lied to both of them. As she walked out happily and wanted to go to her common room, she was stopped by Draco in the middle of the hall. 

“What’s up?” Lea asked. “Is it true? About the rumour?” He asked stridently. 

“No, it’s.. false.”

“Good,” “what do you mean?” 

“You can’t be with him. That prat”

“What do you mean a prat- he’s a good guy!”

“Clearly you like him, didn’t you? As a  _ good friend  _ of you, I won't allow it.” 

“Look, I like you. But being my friends doesn’t give you the right to tell me who I can love”

“Fine then, don’t tell people we’re friends from now on”

“What?” hearing that Lea’s heart sank.

“You didn’t think  _ I  _ wanted to be your friend didn’t you?” Crabbe and Goyle who were actually beside him this whole time let out a hysterical laugh. “I- you didnt..” A lamp's glaring light shimmered in her reflective teary eyes. Her nose was as red as maraschino cherries. 

“Go on, cry about it.. What a pity your parents aren't here to give their shoulders for you to flood in.” he snickered. The three of them laughed.

Lea tried to reach her wand, but she thought it would be unnecessary, 

_ SLAP _ ,

She slapped Draco hard across the face. “Do not. bring my parents into this.” Lea said in a ringing voice. Lea looked at Draco, his pale hand covering his now red cheek and then at Crabbe and Goyle whose wands were ready to fight. “Don’t you dare raise your wands at me.” Lea said, who’s now leaving them alone, and won’t hesitate to look back.

one of the tears fell down her face, and she brushed it away with an annoyed sweep of her hand. “I’m such a fool for believing in him.” Before she knew it, her tears began to fall rapidly. “Why am I so emotional... It’s probably because I'm on my period..”

“Lea!” a voice stopping Lea from going inside the Hufflepuff common room. She immediately wiped her tears. “Oh, Alessa, what’s wrong?” “I know how much you hate Cedric, so I’m gonna tell you this. But you’re not supposed to know, but-” Alessa stopped in the middle of her sentence. “Are you... Okay?” Her grating voice turned into softly spoken. “Yeah, I think I have flu or something, continue please” “Okay! The thing is I  _ accidentally  _ heard that Cedric’s going to ask you out tonight!” “you’re lying..” Lea said, tired. “No! I swear” Lea ignored Alessa and rushed to her dorm, laying her back on the bed. It’s been a very tiring day, unfortunately, it’s not bedtime yet, she can't just sleep the tiredness away. So much is going through Lea's head, she feels like she’s going to cry again. “Alessa  _ has _ to be lying, I mean she looks like she’s holding a laugh..,” Lea grunted. “If this is some kind of joke.., it’s not funny”


	17. chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 15 burger king foot lettuce, the only thing you want in your burger king's burger is someone's foot's fungus

Chapter 15

  
  


Lea spent the rest of her trying to hold back tears and act fine because there’s still school.  _ ‘Why does it hurt. Losing a friend.’ ‘It feels like just 5 hours ago he was nice to me and all’  _

Alessa seems to notice that she was a lot quieter today, but she didn’t say anything. At night, Lea decided to let out her feelings at the Astronomy tower where it was quiet and peaceful, she could also stargazing while crying. What a mood. 

The stars were twinkling in the night sky and the moon shines down white. The slight breeze was blowing her hair around. As the cool night air hit her, she slowed down, breathing in deeply to catch her breath. She sat down and hugged her legs. She tried to let out her feelings, but she’s too tired to cry. However, he reminiscences of her and Draco popped into his empty mind.  _ ‘Why did he do that. What am I doing wrong? Is it my fault?’  _ tears rolled down her cheeks and formed a damp pool in the lap of her skirt. 

_ ‘I should talk with Rose’ _

_ ‘No, what if she told me that i’m dumb for believed him’  _

_ ‘I mean, i am dumb. Am i’  _

she's having a conversation with herself. or more precisely with her negative thoughts that popped out of nowhere. She felt somewhat relieved and okay after she cried. 

“Hello” a familiar voice interrupted.  _ ‘Cedric. What’s he gonna do’ _ . Lea wiped out the tears and smiled at him. “Hi,” she said. “Hope i don’t bother you.., just here for my astronomy homework” he smiled and sat next to Lea. “Oh, not at all, I'm just stargazing,” Lea said, hiding her face. “Stop lying to yourself. I know you’re not okay” Cedric rests his hand on Lea’s shoulder. “What do you know?” she said with a brittle voice. “I know. You’re more quiet than usual, and you hide your face from me” he let out a hearty laugh that made Lea smile. His voice has a calmness to it that is almost chilling. “Yeah i’m not ok” “tell me about it” he looked with curiosity and compassion. It feels strange knowing someone not long ago but you already felt safe sharing your secrets. “Promise not to tell anyone?” “Promise.”

_ It feels like yesterday Draco made a promise to not tell anyone about Lea’s parents. And Lea believed him, well today he kinda spilled the secret when Crabbe and Goyle were around, dunno if that counts because Crabbe and Goyle are too brainless to catch that.  _

“Where do I start” She starts telling him what happened to her and Draco in detail without any doubt, she trusted him that much. No actually, she trusts everyone easily.

“Oh yeah, I rarely see you two together again” said Cedric. “He’s vile,” Lea said brittle, teary-eyed. “With everything you have been going through, it is understandable to feel that way. Is there something I can do for you right now?” he softly spoke. “No, you being here and listening to me vent is enough for me, thank you” they met each other’s eyes for a moment before Cedric began doing his homework. “Let’s talk about something else, shall we? You know to lighten the mood” “yeah, i guess”

“Let’s see, what’s your favorite hobby” his eyes were lost in the sky, once again abandoning his homework. “Hmm, i love drawing, but i hope someday i can learn how to paint. Although I want to try a new hobby, maybe pottery? That seems fun.” They reminisce about the past and talk about the present, as well as the future not noticing the lateness of the hour. It was fun, they laughed and made several jokes. “By the way i feel bad i never ask you how are you feeling today?” Lea asked with her tired voice, but still showing a smile. “Well,” he sighed, “i have to say, it’s been pretty great. Although I have to ask you something”. “what is it?” The way Cedric was looking Lea over made the butterflies in her stomach flutter and spin. “So we’ve been hanging out for a little while, and I’m starting to have feelings for you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?” A rush of chilly air flooded in and engulfed her in a swirl of wind. They looked at each other accompanied by the great bright moon as well as its friends, the stars. 

_ ‘Yes’ _ Lea smiled, 

_ ‘Nope, you don’t like him. You just like the fact that he likes you’ _

_ ‘But i do love him!’ _

_ ‘No, you just like the attention he gives you right? I thought you like Draco’ _

_ ‘Yes, but can’t i also like Cedric?’ _

_ ‘No. you DON’T love him, you don’t deserve him, you’re going to end up hurting him, is that what you want?’ _

_ ‘No, of course i don’t want him to get hurt..’ _ The smile faded away, “I need to think about it, i’ll let you know tomorrow, i promise” “Oh, that's fine. I’ll wait” There was a moment of awkward silence until Lea decided to go back to her dorm, leaving Cedric with his homework alone.

Lea closed the door quietly and stumbled to her bed, “can’t believe this is all happening in one day” she’s tired but she can’t sleep. “I wonder how it feels like dating Cedric? He probably would always ask me how my day was, give my chocolates..”

_ ‘Don’t. Don;t even think about it’ _

“ _ Sigh, _ I should probably sleep” she took a deep breath, cuddled the blankets up to her ears, closed her eyes and composed herself to sleep, at peace with her conscience and the world. 

Lea met Alessa in the Great Hall the next day, it feels weird not talking to her the whole day yesterday, Lea told everything that has happened to Alessa. “Hold up, are you telling me you WANT to reject Cedric for Draco?” Her voice was so loud Lea could swear the whole people in there could hear it, Lea immediately covered Alessa’s mouth. She looked around and there was Draco just about 15 inches behind them, with Pansy, feeding him chocolate truffle. “d'you think he heard it?” ask Alessa, “I’ll kill you if he did, besides i think he’s too busy being a baby” said Lea in a disgusted tone. “Do you think they're dating?” Alessa asked, lowered Lea’s hand that had been stuck to her lips. “Might be”.

The bell rang, indicating that the DADA lesson is over, luckily this time Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw study together, Lea went straight ahead to Rose. 

“Rose, i have to tell you something!” “Yes?” They both went to the library, where they hang out like everyday, ‘cause Rose always goes there whether to study, do her homework, or just chilling. “What should i do?” Lea asked gloomily. “I’m not an expert in that type of stuff, but i think you should follow what your heart says” Rose rests her hand on her palm. “I don’t know…, even my heart is confused.” “stop saying you don’t deserve him, okay? you love him so much and I know that he loves you. There is no doubt in my mind that you guys shouldn’t be together. But if you’re not ready for a relationship, or perhaps you’re dating him just because You are not to be outdone with Draco, whose dating pansy now, then i don’t think you should accept Cedric” Lea looked at Rose in disbelief, “You know about them?” “isn’t it obvious they’re dating? However, it seems kind of forced.” “What do you mean?” 

“I have a theory” Rose narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin like she’s some kind of detective. “What if, Draco dated pansy so that you’re jealous!” “Jealous? Why?” lea tilted her head, “Well, what if Draco likes you, and he’s jealous because Cedric’s going to ask you. That explains why he’s mad at you, people tend to be angry when they’re jealous. and now he’s dating pansy so that you’re jealous!” “that doesn’t make sense..” “well it’s just a theory!” Rose said with a big grin on her face. She began opening her charms book.

Lea left with confusion in her head, she still doesn’t have the answer. What she knows for sure is that she wants to be with Draco. Why? She doesn’t even know, but it’s what her heart’s telling her, even though she hates Draco. “Eulea!” A voice echoed through the room. “Not again” Lea whispered. “We have to talk,” Draco said, breathy. “No we don’t” Lea said deadly, eyes avoiding him. “What? do you hate me now?, we’re enemies now?” Something about those words and the way he speaks makes Lea want to punch him in the throat. 

“You see, we’re not enemies. But one thing i know is that you’re not a friend of mine”

“Look, it’s understandable you thought that way, but-”

“Could you just leave me alone? I have stuff to do”

“Stop avoiding me and let’s talk”

“No. You’re dead to me.”

“What?” He let a little laugh in disbelief

Lea tried to run away, but unfortunately he was able to catch Lea’s hand. Draco said something but she couldn’t hear it. “Let me go!” Lea cried. There was silence for a moment. Draco let go off Lea’s hand, still shocked. “You’re mad at everything I do, you made fun of me, and you said it yourself that we’re not friends anymore. I think it's best that we don't have to talk anymore, goodbye. It was… nice knowing you.” Lea left without thinking anything. After she felt like Draco couldn’t see her anymore, she ran as fast as she could, her heart beating fast. She was able to make it to her common room. Sat on the plump sofa, heart still beating fast. She doesn’t know why everytime she sees Draco she feels like she wants to cry. “Lea what happened?” Alessa came towards her, she looked worried. Lea still lost in her thought, said “I think it's best we both forget before we dwell on it”, “What?” Alessa confused, she sat next to her, arms around Lea, trying to comfort her. “The way he held me so tight after he won the match, it is still there, i can still feel it” “It’s Draco innit? He’s not worth your time, babe. Besides It’s already tomorrow, do you have the answer?” Lea nodded doubtedly. “Great, I hope whatever you choose is what’s best for you. For now, let’s get ready for potions,” 

The whole potion lesson Pansy Parkinson clinging into Draco but professor Snape seems doesn't care meanwhile Lea who was daydreaming for one sec got a smack on the head. Lea could not be happier to leave the classroom, it's irritating looking at Draco and Pansy together. "Maybe that's what Draco wants. For you to be jealous" said Alessa, "but why?" “I don’t know” They both went to the great hall to enjoy their free time, “Oh hey look, it’s Ana” her curly hair was messier than usual, her sleeves were rolled up high, “Sniffing Snape’s shoes again?” Alessa jokingly said. “Ew,” she answered shortly. She sat in a slouched posture next to Lea and Alessa. “I am  _ trying  _ to study potions in one day, yes. But i was collecting cornish pixies with Luna last night” she sighed and opened her potions book as always. Lea and Alessa went to do their things. They didn’t bother to ask about the cornish pixies. 

As the night approached, Lea became very nervous. She locked herself in the kitchen waiting for everyone to fall asleep, practicing about what she’ll say. It’s 10 PM already meaning every student must be in their dormitories and in bed, lucky the kitchen was near the hufflepuff common room. She opened the door and found Cedric in front of the fireplace waiting for her. Cedric's eyes started to shift sideways towards Lea who was now sitting next to him, but he caught himself and instead forced his gaze downward. Lea awkwardly tucked her hair behind her ear and bit the inside of her lip. 

“I love our friendship, but I am not drawn to you in a romantic way. Is it possible to keep our friendship the way it is?”

He smiled and nodded as if he already knew what the answer was gonna be. She chanced to glance up, and their eyes met, her heart began to palpitate. “I’ll love you forever, el” “You will?” Lea asked, he looked at her confused. 

_ ‘Did I just read his mind? He wasn’t moving his lips but i’m sure it was his voice and it’s coming from him!!’ _

“Yes,” He said, playing it cool. almost like he knew Lea could read his mind. “That’s the problem,” he added. “I’m sorry i-” she said that spontaneously every time she feels bad. He looked utterly confused by Lea's words, He shook his head, pushing Lea’s hair out of her face so she was looking deep into his soulful eyes. “Oh, don't feel sorry. Who am I to fall for you when your love isn't for me at all” he smiled and brushed her long dark hair from her face, and caressed her cheek, her heart throbbed. He left her sitting there, her heart still fluttering, and now she questioned herself whether she made the right choice or not. 

she threw herself onto the bed, arms outstretched, eyes to the roof, “Did he just call me El? That’s so cute.” “Oh, and I did read his mind, didn't i” she rolled over onto her side, and squeezed her eyes closed trying to sleep. But her mind interrupts her with the thoughts of Cedric and surprisingly Draco. 

Lea woke up from her 5 hours sleep, and Alessa was right in front of her. “So.., how did it go?” she asked, “well.” Lea answered shortly, not in the mood. “No, I mean, are you two official now?” Alessa asked excitedly,  _ ‘oh my god, mind your own business’  _ “i rejected him.” Lea answered, she could see Alessa stood there still like a statue. “Are you fucking serious?” She yelled across the room, “Yeah I am.” 

“bloody hell..” 

“Well, it’s my choice, and i think i did the right thing”  _ ‘actually, no’ _

“Oh well, the loss comes at the end”

“Pffttt” 

They both went to the great hall for breakfast, Alessa seemed very annoyed by Lea. Lea’s heart still beating fast when she saw Cedric, he was laughing with his friends, but he took the time to look at Lea and smile. She didn't know how he felt now that Lea had rejected him. 

Draco sat next to Pansy and Blaise. The slytherin table was very noisy so other people can’t really hear what Draco said except Pansy and Blaise. 

“Honestly, it’s not going to work,” Pansy said shrilled. “D’you think?” “Yeah, she’s like so whatever, i could do so much better” said Pansy, filled with confidence as always. “Yeah i don’t think she likes you after you made her cry” Blaise joined, drinking his tea with one pinky up. “But she said she likes me” 

“When is that? Isn’t that  _ before  _ you made her cry?” his long, slanting eyes locked on Draco.

“Who cares, i mean-”

“My mother taught me to never make girl cry, because-”

“What was she crying about anyway? What a crybaby” Pansy interrupted, trying to gain Draco’s attention. Draco and Blaise turned their eyes on her. “Let me be honest with you okay, She’s so fucking boring, i don’t know what you see on her honestly” Draco looked at her as if she was joking, disbelieved. “Are you joking? She’s like super kind, and.. And… honestly she’s way out of my league”, “you just found out?” Blaise let a little laugh “nooo have you seen yourself??” Pansy cried, “i think you get it wrong!  _ You _ are out of her league!” she complimented Draco until her mouth was foamy.


	18. happy halloween

happy halloween


End file.
